


Live Twice

by Diamante_Narcissa_Uchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Adventure, M/M, Made tour trailer x Shadowhunters, Urban Fantasy, howl's moving castle crossover, shadowhunters!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamante_Narcissa_Uchiha/pseuds/Diamante_Narcissa_Uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have lost their families years ago. They have powers that some of them don't even remember.<br/>When the past suddenly returns, everything is questioned.</p><p>Sometimes everything changes suddenly, without explanation. Everything changes and could happen that the life you knew ‘till that moment is revealed to be only a lie, a life that wasn’t mean to be yours.<br/>You began to see things in a different way, in a way that you thought was impossible… It’s scary, confusing, but it’s true and it’s just the real you that is showing up.</p><p>(Also on aff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The madness is only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina/gifts).



> From the first time I saw the Made Tour Trailer I love it and my love became bigger when I saw the long version on vimeo.  
> Now, recently I watched the Shadowhunters serie and I really adore it! Then my mind began to process the two things together and this idea came out. I said: why not? It's plausible. Everything strange that happens to Jiyong, Seunghyun, Youngbae, Daesung and Seungri here is explained in a 'Shadowhunters optical'.  
> I don't won't to reveal more, I let you guess what will happen and what BigBang are in this fic.  
> In this moment the story is still a work in progress so I will publish the first chapter when I will have more material ready so, if you're interested, please be patient also because I know this fic will be very long.  
> And... This is my first BigBang and english-written fic so be also clement with me.

_Sometimes everything changes suddenly, without explanation. Everything changes and could happen that the life you knew ‘till that moment is revealed to be only a lie, a life that wasn’t mean to be yours._

_You began to see things in a different way, in a way that you thought was impossible… It’s scary, confusing, but it’s true and it’s just the real you that is showing up._  
 

 

 

 

 

**Prologue -**

**The madness is only the beginning**

It was some minutes after midnight and he was watching a some kind of old American movie in black and white on the bed with his girlfriend sleeping under his left arm.  
He was bored, so much that he was sure he was going to fall asleep soon till when, suddenly, something fluttered in the television.  
His attention focused on the screen and for some instants he could have sworn to have seen a girl half naked moving in front of him... It was nothing that could have been in what he was watching, he was sure.  
The movie was still playing but lots of interferences were disturbing it.  
He lift himself from the sofa cautiously, careful not to wake up his girlfriend, neared himself to the TV, stare at it for some moments and then began to hit it with his palm. He tried also to do something with the commander but soon the girl of before returned on the screen. The lights began to turn on and off repeatedly and he looked at them in confusion. He then returned to concentrated on the TV.  
Now the film was gone, leaving space to the sensual figure of a Korean woman with black eyes, black short hair and red full lips. He fiddled with the tuning knob in an attempt to resolve the problem but with no results. Again he hit the monitor with his palms but the girl was still there.  
-Open your eyes.- suddenly she whispered. He distanced himself from the television, surprised of what was happening, sitting on the floor.  
-I love you- another whisper came from the girl and then he neared himself again to her image.  
-I need you- She looks like she was laying her hands on the screen while another her was still dancing behind.  
He was feeling more and more confused every moment was passing. He touched his face with his hands already mesmerized by her beauty. He then sat up on the bed and grabbed his hair in a desperate movement.  
He returned on the floor, leaning his head against the mattresses behind him before being attracted again towards her.  
-Open your eyes- She repeated. He was losing himself in her look and words so much that he didn’t register that her girlfriend had woken up and that for a moment had hugged him from behind, probability to make him returned to bed.  
While the girl was still dancing he leaned his forehead on the monitor feeling stranger and stranger.  
She then screamed silently and so he did before both returned like nothing was happen.  
Her hands where in the same spot as his: it was like they were touching each other through the glass.  
He was mirroring her like a puppy would do with his master.  
-Open your eyes- She mimicked him to come to her with his index, chaining him with her sight.  
Suddenly he took the television in his hands and stood up. Then, full of range, he threw the television out of the window. The girl on the monitor now was screaming like she was falling with the TV, and he felt just like her, beginning to scream too.  
All that happened in a matter of half an hour in which his girlfriend was able to fall asleep again after she called him.  
She woke up at the sound of glass breaking and someone screaming and sat up abruptly. When she saw what had happened, she stood up and walked towards him.  
-What?! What have you done?- She was incredulous and his voice was filled with concern.  
She was going to touch his shoulder but he strongly slapped her hand before he suddenly turned around and pushed her away. She fell back on the bed, leaning on his hands and looking at her boyfriend now with fear.  
-Honey?- She tried again to call him but he began to take all the ornaments on the pieces of furniture and to throw them on floor.  
She grabbed her knees tightly, taking away her feet from the shards.  
-Please!- now she was screaming. -Please, stop! You're scaring me!- She was beginning to cry but he didn't seem intentioned to stop his madness rather he began to destroy also the lamps.  
The situation was crazy over the limits and so she decided to leave even because she was fearing for her own safety. Then she crawled cautiously towards the end of the bed, she picked up her clothes, wore her shoes and, after looking one last time with eyes full of tears his boyfriend, she ran out of the apartment.  
  
  
It was five in the morning and he had just wake up from his induced coma. He entered in the bathroom where the lights fluttered for some seconds. He was still drunk and high on all the wine and beer he had drunk and on whatever drug he had took some hours before at the party he went. The music was still pumping in his ears and head. The things that often hunted him now were far away from his thoughts and eyes.  
He had took another cigarette from his pocket just when he stood up of the mattress. He took a last drag of smoke before he posed the cigarette on the wash-stand. He looked at himself in the mirror.  
-I’m not drunk.- he said to his reflection under the influence of who knows what kind of hallucination. He began to ruffle some of his black locks before staring more aggressively in the mirror.  
-I’m not drunk, shit- he repeated. He neared a bit to the mirror and looked in his nostrils. He took out a booger before returning talk to himself.  
-Is that it?- He adjusted the collar of his white shirt.  
-Yo, you know me? Come here, asshole.- He began to act like a gorilla: he clenched his fist, stretched his jaw forward and began to pant. In his hallucination the room was now filled with mirrors and in them was his reflection repeated again and again but with a black anonymous face. His voice was becoming higher and higher.  
-What did you fucking say? Say that in from of me, fucking bastard!- He look at the one he was seeing as behind him and began to punch the air. For a moment the room returned to be a bathroom but he still talk to himself.  
\- What did you say? Uhm? Come here.- His eyes were fixed on the himself in the mirror and he gestured to him to come closer with his fingers. He pretended to shoot and then of being shot in the chest.  
-Hey, hey! Come fucking here!- Again he panted and flexed his jaw and again his ruffled his hair like before. He was surrounded by mirrors a moment and the other he was still in the bathroom. He began to shake his head, producing strange noises with his mouth and again he punched the air.  
-You fucking think you can do whatever you fucking want?- His reflection was looking at him with defiance.  
-Say it again, asshole!- He screamed with angry. His hallucination was getting crazier and crazier. He fixed his eyebrows.  
-You think you can talk behind my back?- He continued to shake his head like boxers usually do before a match.  
-You can, but I can’t?- He began to slap his own cheeks with more strength every time, holding his mouth open to form a “o”. The voice in his head kept shouting.  
-Is that it?- He wiped one corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and then he screamed loudly to himself, holding the clenched fists to chest level. He took another drag of tobacco from his cigarette while adjusting again his locks.  
.Uh?- He panted and prepared himself for the imaginary fight.  
-Usually I’d restrain myself, but you know how angry I am?- While saying this he punched ever more aggressively the mirror.  
-Fucking bastard! Asshole! Dickhead!- He shook his head crazily before screaming like a fool ready to fight.  
-Die, shit!- He said after shaking his head one last time, his lips producing the same strange noise of before.  
He then shoot to himself in the mirror with his fingers.  
  
  
It was noon and he just had been freed from his solitary confinement and escorted to the room where they made the experiments.  
He and his guards walked through some corridors and in matter of minutes they arrived to destination.  
The room where he was now was practically totally white from the floor to the ceiling with blinding lights, big reflectors and full of photographic equipment.  
He was wearing a tight white straitjacket and was still under the effects of some unknown pills they had given him when he had woken up that morning.  
He was told to put himself at the center of the room, under one of the light bulbs, and so he did, waiting patiently whatever treatment they had thought for him, not wanting to return again in that claustrophobic, dirty cell.  
He looked at it as it turned on and off before it stood lighted up.  
A blond woman total in black entered the room some moments after his arrival with a camera in her hands.  
She turned on the radio on the white table on the right of the room, a carillon began to play, and then she put herself in front of him and stared in his eyes as she was trying to study him. He reciprocated her look and her eyes shone with evilness.  
The reflectors lights up and they were pointed right to his face. He almost get blind once again but he didn't dare to look away from her.  
When she began to take photos of him the lights started turning off and on repeatedly. All this was hallucinatory.  
For a moment he was free of the straitjacket and was spinning around himself.  
Suddenly, she multiplied herself in some copies who surrounded him but as fast as she made it she returned one and continued to take photos.  
It was a matter of seconds and, thanks also to the drugs in him, he really thought he was going insane.  
Everything began to spin and his nerves began to feel tired as also his eyes and mind. Again for some moments he felt to be free in front of her, wearing just a normal white jacket, and to be playing with the lights, chasing her with his gaze... But then he was still in his straitjacket in the crazy room.  
The walls started to whirl as the woman retuned to multiply herself again and again, continuing to take photos; the game of lights started with the photos now was faster.  
He leaned on himself and screamed. He tried to free himself from the straitjacket but without any changes.  
All this was beginning to be too much.  
Right when he thought to have already lost his mind the craziness stopped and he was left alone in the white room with the carillon playing. His eyes had been light blue for all the time.  
  
  
It was some hours in the afternoon and he was running fast with his car on a road in the middle of the desert.  
A woman, in the distance, was looking at him through the gunsight of her rifle. When she thought that was the right time she tried to shoot at him but he was too fast and so she failed. She growled at that, returning quickly at her car.  
She started the engineering and then began to chase after him pressing at the most the accelerator. The motor roared like a lion.  
At some point he stopped in his race and waited for her to arrive, hiding between the bushes at the corner of the road. When she finally reached him he came out of where he was and passed right in front of her. He turned to the left in a whistle of tires, his car rumbled at great speed, returning running on the road. She was forced to turn one time on herself with the car to not go out of the way, raising clouds of white smoke at its passage.  
He looked in the rear view mirror to see where she was: she was still there, without visual for all the smoke she herself had made, but when all that vanished she return chasing after him.  
She was angry over the limits and so she cursed, pressing more on the accelerator.  
He look back at her while the wheels were eating miles after miles, and in a moment she was right behind him, swaying to the right and then to the left to pass him.  
He tried not to let her do it but the she accelerated more and was able to come up beside him and leave him behind.  
She turn to the left in a sudden move, going out in the sand field. He then stopped, not understanding what she was doing. He look at her running in the dust until a though passed through his mind.  
He knew what she was thinking to do and he had to do everything he can to protect the briefcase on the passenger seat from that evil renegade, so he start running toward her direction but remaining on the road.  
She, after a long round, returned on the cement again, turning on the right. Now they were facing each other in the same lane and they were all intentioned to continue going straight.  
They were at full speed running toward each other, second by second nearing more and more.  
Just right before the cars crashed, he open the car door and throw himself out on the road, taking with him the briefcase.  
The vehicle collided, exploding in a cloud of fire and smoke while he spun for some moment on the asphalt until he finally was able to stop himself.  
She probably thought she was going to kill him but he wasn’t so stupid to let her do it.  
The flames were eating everything they find, the car just a shapeless mass of metal burning.  
He managed to stand up and walked toward the fire to see if she was somewhere near but he didn’t see her anywhere neither on the asphalt nor in the sand. She probably was dead in the accident, her body eating by the flames.  
He finally felt relieved, having accomplished his mission to kill her, and to protect the briefcase.  
He looked one more time at the fire before he walked away, heading back to where he encountered her.  
  
  
It was middle in the night and he had run with all the strength he had for half an hour already.  
He was escaping along an empty road he had never seen before. At his back was a black woman no, not a woman, a demon who was hunting him to kill him.  
He stopped for a moment to regain some strength half sure to have sown her. He fell on the asphalt and panted heavily till when he heard her grunts not far from where he was, her steps were nearing moment by moment. He felt as if she was in front of him so he began to retreat himself from where he stood on his hands but then he heard grunts also on both his sides. He looked around in the hope to catch her with his sight but she was nowhere to be found.  
The noises stopped for a moment which he took advantage of to regain some more strength and breath.  
Then he heard her again behind him so he returned running. He continued to look around in search of something that could had helped him but nothing was there.  
He began running faster but shortly the air in his lungs began to sting. He stopped, not sensing her anymore, taking his hands to his head and again searching around with his eyes for something useful or a way to escape. Suddenly he fell on his knees, his heart was beating so fast and he was so out of air that the lights around him began to swirl in his sight and he really thought he was going to surrender. He was going to die here without anything he could do to save his life. The woman in fact still chasing him.  
An image suddenly comes to his mind: his family and friends he had lost times ago. He had promised himself to find them and to never leave them again... He needed to live. With the last strength remained he returned running, increasing his speed; his legs were burning and he didn't know how much they were going to resist.  
After minutes he arrived on a bridge under which a river was floating quietly.  
He leaned on the corner of the road feeling completely out of energy, his breath was heavy like lead and his ears were whistling.  
Then he looked and saw the river under him. Water he thought. It was his way to survive.  
He took a last glance behind him, catching in the distant the figure of his chaser, before throwing himself off of the bridge.  
In few seconds the cold water envelope him and tried to sink him down. He didn't know how he manage to fight it and to emerge in the surface.  
When he was out he saw that the demon was still on the bridge finally unable to smell his scent in the air.

 

 

Dia's Time  
As you probably have noticed these are just a revisitation of the individual parts of the Made tour trailer with some new elements. Don't worry the next chapter will be totally original.  
I thought this was a good way to begin this story and to explain some elements of the trailer itself that have been left to interpretation.  
The real story will start from the next chapter that, however, I don't know when will be posted.  
Right now I'm working on it and, as I said in the Foreword, I will post it when I will have more chapters ready.  
Anyway, I hope this prologue has made you curious and that you will follow this story.  
Meanwhile, please, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and corrections; I would really appreciate it!  
And... Thousand thank to doomdetat who encouraged me to post this. You're really kind with me and I'm really thankful for that! <3


	2. Chapter 1 - After the madness...

** Chapter 1 -  
After the madness... **

What had happened? Jiyong wondered to himself when he returned to his senses.  
He was alone in his house, his girlfriend had gone who knows when, and he was staring at the window he had broken in that moment of madness.  
He was so confused, so confused.  
Something inside him had been shaken and yeah, he was feeling like the girl in the TV was right: he needed to open his eyes... But open his eyes to what? He really didn't know.  
He stood there -one leg spread on the floor, the other bent to sustain one of his arms- till when he decided to go to the bathroom.  
He stood up slowly, feeling tired for reasons he couldn't understand, and walked along the corridor.  
Once inside the bathroom he immediately washed his face with cold water and leaned over the wash-stand.  
His mind was full of thought, images... And the voice of the woman in the tv was still obsessing him.  
He watched himself in the mirror and only then he noticed how his eyes were now  gold.  
His eyelids opened wide in shock just before he began to scream and to pull his hair; tears of exasperation and fear started to fall on his cheeks. He sat down on the border of the bathtub keeping his head between his hands.  
He tried to convince himself that that was only an hallucination, that was just a trick of him mind.  
Minutes after minutes in when he lulled himself in to calmness, his breathe slowed and finally was able to stand up. He tried to look again in the mirror: his eyes searched their reflections and he could see that his irises were brown again as they always had been.  
He sigh in relief while he was searching for an answer for that madness: maybe all that was just the consequence of all the stress he had accumulated or maybe someone had put some drugs in his water and food, perhaps even his girlfriend.  
He really should leave her, he thought.  
He went out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom. He scanned the room finally noticing how it was like a hurricane had passed in there: the bed sheets were on the floor as also most of the ornaments which were previously ordered on the pieces of furniture, the lamps were all broken…  
Jiyong looked at that disaster with bewilderment. He couldn’t stay there anymore. Probably the neighbors had heard what had happened and had called the police so he collected rapidly some of his things in a bag, took his phone, his wallet and keys (just in case) and went out slamming the door shut. He had enough money to stay in a motel somewhere for a night then he would have decided what to do after.  
In that moment his only thought was to escape from that madness.  
When he walked out of the building and turned to the left, he saw on the sidewalk the pieces of his window and the remains of his retro television, illuminated by the street lights.  
At that sigh he remained paralyzed: was really him the one who have done all that? He couldn't believe it.  
Suddenly he heard some steps nearing to him and so he began running away. He needed to stay away from there and to forget about all that at least for a bit.  
He ran and after some streets he strangely found himself in his old neighborhood where he used to live some years before, as if his feet had guided him there of their own will.  
Jiyong slowed down and began to look at the palaces around him: a whirlwind of memories flooded through his mind, reporting him to a happy life that wasn’t his anymore.  
He recognized all the places he used to frequent, even the bar where he met his ex. How he used to be happy with him… Back then he really thought they would have spent the life together while, in reality, his boyfriend wasn’t exactly of the same idea as him.  
He looked up to the bar sign where the write "Angels' Bar" flashed in a blue neon light and only then he saw a strange symbol on it: it was like a stylized draw of a bull, a rhombus with two horns. That made Jiyong feel strange: he remembered every detail of that streets and he was sure it wasn’t there before.  
However he hadn’t passed there in ages so soon after the initial strangeness he just thought that maybe the bar has a new owners who had added it. He looks at the sign a little before continuing walking.  
After some minutes, he saw another local where he and his friends used to go for special occasions. Again on the sign the same symbol of before showed itself.  
Was it possible that the owners of the bar had bought also that place and put that symbol again on the sign?  
He didn't know why but he was feeling like something was missing.  
Jiyong walked a little more to where he knew there was an old, cheap motel and, at one point, he passed in front of his ex-building.  
He looked up at what was the window of his bedroom and then he looked down at the antiquity shop that was of his mother.  
It was abandoned since his mother's death five years before but, looking through the windows, the interior seemed to be the same except for the dust that was covering everything, with the few light of the street lamps to illuminate it.  
His eyes then fell upon the wooden door of the entrance.  
Was he going crazy? The same symbol was on it and he was sure it had never been there before.  
It was like that strange drawing was part of the door itself, made of a different type of wood; it wasn't engraved in it and it hadn't been drawn on it so it was impossible that someone had made it while he wasn't there.  
When he neared to the door, his sight went black for a moment and a little flash came to his mind: it was an old memory, his hands were so little that probably he was about five, six years old, he was drawing something on a paper with a red crayon. And it was exactly that symbol.  
Jiyong didn't have memories of that period of his life because, as his mother said him, he had an accident when he was fourteen, leaving him without any recollections from the past. That flash was a total surprise for him.  
Soon after, he remembered of having that piece of paper in his home, somewhere in his wardrobe.  
But what was that? Why was he seeing it everywhere now?  
He shook his head, feeling tired again all of sudden.  
It was two in the morning and the streets were empty. That neighborhood wasn't so popular or at least it wasn't anymore among the "good people".  
A sudden rush caught him, a shudder ran through his back and, just as he got there, he walked quickly to the motel.  
   
   
-Seunghyun! Seunghyun!- He was awakened by someone calling his name, a female voice, and from something warm shaking his shoulder.  
He opened slowly his eyes, and his vision was immediately filled with the morning light that was irradiating through the windows. It took him some time to readjust to the light while all his sense began to wake up.  
He then could notice how his head was spinning and heavy and how his entire body felt like shit.  
-Seunghyun!- The voice called him again. He turned his face toward the voice and finally it acquired a face: it was her girlfriend that was trying to wake him up.  
-Uhm- He moaned then, trying to sit up. He shook an arm in the air, searching for help as his body seamed not to respond at his command. He felt her hand grabbing his and helping him  lifting up.  
-You have been drunk and high again, right?!- She snorted.  
Seunghyun rubbed his eyes and finally looked around: he was in his bed, covered with the sheets, the windows were now opened, and his girlfriend was sitting next to him on the mattress.  
She ruffled his hair sweetly. -My poor baby.-  
He look at her with vacuous eyes: she was beautiful as always, with her big expressive eyes and long brown hair. He fixed his sight on her full, red lips.  
She smiled at that innocent and puppy face and she leaned over to kiss him.  
The kiss was sweet, just a delicate touch of lips, and he felt like he needed it more than anything else in that moment.  
She circled his shoulders with her arms, nearing him to her. When they broke the kiss, Seunghyun leaned his head on her chest, basking himself in its softness.  
She began to stroke his hair and back gently, following the rhythm of her calm heartbeat.  
He was relaxing against her, feeling sleepy again.  
-Do you want some water and an aspirin, dear?- she asked him, at some point, and he nodded in response.  
She kissed his head and with a peck on his shoulder she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.  
Seunghyun stood there, feeling strangely cold now that no one was touching him. It was always like this: every time he was passing through hangover he was extremely needy and he felt like a baby all over again.  
He fixed his eyes on the point where his girlfriend disappeared and where she, after some moments, reappeared with a glass full of water and the medicines.  
She sat down in the same spot of before, took out a pill and immersed it in the transparent liquid. Then she passed the glass to him.  
-Come on, drink.- she said with her sweet voice that caressed his ears like a velvet cloth.  
He let the water descend in his throat in one gulp, feeling relieved almost immediately.  
His girlfriend took the glass, put it on the night stand and opened her arms to him to lean again on her. Seunghyun took right away her offer, hiding his face in her neck.  
He let her sweet perfume invade his nostrils giving him a sense of assurance. He circled her waist with his arm, pressing her more against his chest. She felt so warm and soft… Everything felt so good, just like home. She felt like home.  
Seunghyun was so happy with her that he really thought they would have spent their entire life together; but then his hallucinations where always around the corner, making him feel uncomfortable and like he was going crazy. He hated them: he didn’t know why so suddenly he began to experience them, why he began to see people, especially his girlfriend, like horrendous monsters. They were the motive because he began to use drugs, because of which he was always drunk and high: he wanted to forget them, to not see them anymore… Every time the treatment seamed to function but then the effects began to faded and his brain returned to make fun of him.  
After about an hour of cuddling, in fact, the hangover was disappearing, his senses were still muffled but he just began to feel somehow sober.  
His girlfriend brought to him another glass of water and only after it he decided to stood out of bed.  
He followed her in the kitchen, he leaned on the jamb of the door, crossing his arms and began to watch her preparing the lunch, smiling happily.  
And it was in that moment, when she turned toward him returning his smile, that another hallucination had the upper hand: her beautiful face transformed in the one of a scary red being, her beautiful brown hair were now black and coarse, on her forehead there were two big black horns similar to the one of an aries, her eyes were yellow, bloodshot, her nose was enormous and her lips were now purple and from them stood out two long dark fangs; all around it there was a dark aura. The monster was smiling at him too but like it was going to murder him in a matter of seconds.  
Seunghyun opened his eyes wide, feeling anxious and scared over the limits. He then screamed, falling down on his knees on the parquet and grabbing his hair tight.  
His girlfriend at that sudden reaction left everything on the table and run to him, kneeling down and trying to comfort him somehow.  
   
   
Seungri was took by force by the guards, lift by his arms and dragged back to his cell after the treatment was over. They threw him on the grey, dirty floor, closing right after the door with a loud thud.  
He was exhausted and lost, his eyes were staring blankly into space and his mind felt as if it was in a bubble.  
He stood motionless, lying on the cement, for he didn't know how much time until he managed, even with the straitjacket still on, to sit and curling up in a corner of the small room, his thighs pressed to his chest, and began to rock back and forth.  
He was so confuse: in his mind was a whirl of thoughts, memories and images from different moments of his life even of his childhood that normally he couldn’t remember.  
He closed his eyes, burying his face in his knees and then he saw the round face of a beautiful young woman that was smiling at him. Her hair were black, her eyes were yellow and their shape was the same as his. She was looking at him with so much love that some tears began to form between his lashes. His little hand of when he was only four was in her soft and warm ones.  
-Mom.- he said softly; the tears were already falling along his cheeks.  
The memory faded right after in the image of a little brown-haired woman in the kitchen of his previous house, cooking some biscuits. Her black eyes fixed in his as she smiled and called his name in a sweet tone.  
-Mom- he repeated, shaking his head between his knees.  
Then his thoughts returned to what had happened  a little while back: the little woman became the blond girl with the camera, that moment of happiness left the place to one of anxiety and fear.  
He remembered her multiplying herself and then returning one and the feeling of craziness he felt at that sight.  
That made him think that he really was crazy, that everything his was seeing now -the demons, the vampires, the beautiful shiny auras around some people- was just the fruit of his insane imagination.  
Also before when, watching the girl in the white room, he saw her face transforming in a purple one, he saw her copies all around him, he thought that that was just an hallucination. In that moment but also now all those doubts were overcrowding his mind.  
-I’m crazy- he said to himself.  
But the moment after the beautiful young woman returned in his mind but in a different image where she was planting some flowers in a garden with other two kids and so a bit of lucidity came back to him.  
-I’m not crazy- he said, in fact, right after.  
-I’m not crazy. I’m not crazy.- He rocked back and forth a little bit faster, trying to convince himself that what he was saying and thinking was right.  
And it was: he knew in the bottom of his rational self that he wasn’t crazy, that he wasn’t seeing things, that the blond woman wasn't just a beautiful woman taking strange photographs of some unstable people but that she was a demon and she was playing with his mind trying to make him think that he was mad… But in that state he wasn’t completely able to grab that thoughts, to anchor himself to them and to comfort himself in them.  
Seungri stood there for an hour, alternating moments of confusion and moments of brief lucidity, still rocking, till two men, other guards, came and injected him some other drugs in the veins.  
He instinctively tried to resist to them but they were stronger than his will as always and took control of him making him pass out on the cold cement.  
   
   
Youngbae finally reached the restaurant where he was before that renegade showed herself disturbing his pause.  
He entered again in the local, took another coffee and sat at one of the table that where along the big windows facing the street.  
While sipping the black hot liquid, feeling his nerve relaxing a bit already, he looked outside and sighed: that day had begun in the wrong way since the beginning; he should have known that something bad would have happened like it did.  
He was forced to wake up by the sudden alarm that had started ringing at the Institute at six in the morning and by people running up and down through the corridors shouting loudly of demons and attacks.  
He had got out of bed unwillingly, throwing the sheets aside with frustration before standing up, going to the bathroom, taking a shower and washing his teeth. He then had returned in the bedroom, worn his combat cloths and had begun to head toward the armory.  
Along the way, just when he was going to enter the big, white room full of arms, Dongwook had shown himself from nowhere and said to him that he wasn’t supposed to participate to the mission. Hearing that he had really had the instinct of killing him and destroying that stupid alarm.  
He wasn’t a person that loses his calm so easily but he couldn’t bear the idea of losing hours of good rest for nothing.  
He had took a long breath then, calming himself to not hurt his friend unnecessarily. Dongwook had raised his hands to his chest. -I’m sorry.- he had said, smiling at him. -You can return to sleep if you want.-  
Youngbae had look at him with the corner of his eyes before heading back to his bedroom, giving the back to the older. -You know I can’t fall asleep with all this chaos.-  
Dongwook had joined him a moment later. -So? You’re going to the gym, right?-  
Youngbae had gave him a look and had continued walking. -Can I join you?-  
-If you insist.-  
After that short conversation he had reached his bedroom and had changed his cloths in a gym suit while the older had done the same.  
They had reencountered in the gym some moments after and had had some combat practice together till it was noon.  
They had lunch in the kitchen of the institute and right before they would have eat their dessert, Dongwook had been called to help in a capture, leaving him alone.  
Dongwook was the only friends from his childhood left, the only one with he could have that special bond to the past. When he was alone, he felt like all those memories were too heavy just for him...  
After lunch he too was called to help with a demon. He had headed toward the abandoned palace his superiors had told him and arrived just in time to kill that monster a moment before it would have done the same with one of his colleagues.  
When the situation had been calm again he had noticed the suitcase the demon was trying to protect. Youngbae had took it then and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a golden heart-shaped pendant with a purple stone set in it. He had been so shocked to see that jewel there: it was of his mother and was a very powerful arm that should have been locked somewhere sicure at Idris.  
He had locked the suitcase immediately after seeing the content and headed out of the palace taking it with him.  
Before returning at the institute, anyway, he took himself some time to reflect, driving some miles out of Los Angeles, toward the desert.  
Lot of questions were crowding his mind: how could have been possible that his mother's necklace was there? Who had been able to steal it? And for what purpose? That event meant danger again?  
 Along the road he had noticed the restaurant he was now in and had entered to take something to drink. He was secure no one would have disturbed him and tried to still the suitcase there but then the renegade showed up. He has been unwary, overwhelmed by all those questions and the feelings toward that object... He should have known...  
And now he was alone again, with no car and tired for the two hours of walking under the burning sun, waiting for Dongwook to come pick him up.  
He had called him along the road and, like always, the older had remarked his impossibility of staying out of trouble without him.  
-Seam troubles find you easily when I'm not with you.-  
At that voice, Youngbae turned to the left just to see the men he was waiting smiling with his wry smile at him. -Shut up. You have just said it on the phone.- he said only, before standing up and following the older to the car.  
-What is it?- asked Dongwook, noticing the suitcase once they were alone.  
-It's the suitcase that the demon I killed today was protecting.- the younger answered, looking down at the object between his hands thoughtfully.  
The other shadowhunter noticed his expression. -What's inside?-  
Youngbae lifted up his gaze, setting his eyes on the elder. -It’s my mother necklace.-  
   
   
Daesung somehow managed to come back home that night. He didn’t even know how but wondering through the roads he had found himself in a part of the city he knew and finally had founds his way to his house.  
Just the moment he stepped inside he headed to the bathroom and took a shower. He changed his clothes then and took a beer in the fridge.  
Daesung sat down on the couch sipping his drink, finally relaxing after all that madness he had been involved in that night. He took a long breath and stretched his legs along the cushions. His eyes fell upon a photo that was on one of his shelves: it was a photo of him family, his true family, when he was ten. In there there were him with his parents, his uncles and his two cousins and another couple, friend of his family, with their three kids. They had grown together till…  
Between them there was what his real mother has said to be his soulmate. He remember him: black hair long till his shoulders, green and luminous eyes and a smile so bright that could have deleted every problem by just staring at it.  
The last time he saw him they were thirteen and fourteen and they have made a ceremony to became parabatai, just before their families disbanded.  
It had promised himself, after that, after also his adoptive mother had died, that he would have find all them and reunite the families. He just had to find the Institute.  
His true father had promised that his adoptive mother would have took him there when he would have been eighteen but she died before she could do that or say where it was.  
He had searched everywhere in Los Angeles and hadn’t find it anywhere. But he wasn’t  a person that lose his faith and he had a promise to himself to keep.  
When he finished the beer he decided to go to bed to rest a bit before resuming his search in the morning.  
Daesung woke some hours later, when the sun was already up in the sky and was filtering through his windows.  
It was noon so he eat and went out for his research.  
The plan for that day was to go to the opposite part of the city he was living in. He wasn’t so sure that the Institute was there because he thought his parents lived not far from it and his old house was just a few road from his actual apartment.. But in all those years he had searched everywhere around his neighborhood and had never found anything.  
He took his car and headed to the south, arriving there in the afternoon. He parked somewhere in a supermarket parking and started walking along the streets.  
They weren’t so crowded how they were where he was living and he found it a detail very welcomed as it permitted him to search with a certain calmness.  
It was looking for an old and abandoned church, a place where the mundanes would have not entered in, or at least it was the idea of the Institute he had made himself while listening to his true mother talking when he was little.  
Where he was in that moment was a fairly modern district so he decided to head towards the suburbs.  
He encountered a lot of churches while walking but none proved to be the Institute; his eyes couldn’t see it anywhere.  
Tired of being under the sun for so long, he stopped at a bar to take a drink and, while he was sipping his cold tea, he caught a glimpse of light passing along the sidewalk out of the local. Something in him woke up after years and told him to go to follow that light.  
He hurriedly paid and run outside: what he saw before was no where to be found but that little something, a strange little voice in his head, told him to turn to left. And so he did.  
It was the first time that he was feeling this way. He couldn’t even describe what or how it was, he only knew that for the first he seamed really to know what he was doing.  
He followed his instinct and some streets later it took him in the ex industrial part of the city, where the abandoned warehouses abounded.  
It was in that moment that, among the buildings that were falling apart, he noticed a huge Baroque church which stood bright with its large colorful windows and pinnacles.  
He headed toward it, finding himself in front of it seconds later.  
It was so beautiful and he knew it was it: it was the Institute.  
He couldn't believe that after all those year he had really found it, he couldn't believe it was really there, before his eyes.  
The church was surrounded by a sturdy tall iron railing, which gate was closed by a padlock.  
Daesung looked at it, wondering how he could enter. He neared to the metal bars but when he tried to touch them his hand passed through them.  
He withdrew it and looked at it in owe. He tried again to touch the bars but one more time he wasn't able to do so.  
It was a strange thing but he should have expected something like that from that place.  
He then walked to the gate and closed his eyes the moment he crossed it.  
When he reopened them, the railing was behind him and he was in the garden before the church.  
He walked down the walkway and climbed the stairs until he reached the big front door which gave access to the Institute.  
He looked up at it while he touched it with his palms. The shutter opened creaking, letting him in.  
Daesung then found himself in a big empty atrium illuminated only by two torches on the two sides of the room.  
The floor and the walls were of stone and the beat of his heels on the hard surface echoed between the walls as he crossed the room.  
He entered in another room, after passing through another door, that instead was furnished with modern furniture and was all white.  
Suddenly he heard some steps descending the stairs at the end of the room, so he hide behind one of the couch that were there.  
The steps neared more and more until they were stepping on the white floor where he too was on.  
He looked up a bit, to see who was the person walking by and so he saw him: the hair were shorter from the last time they met and were brown instead of black, he was taller but his face haven’t changed in all those years.  
Daesung’s heart skipped a beat at that sight and his eyes began to sparkle for all the emotions he was feeling. He was…  
He stood up, coming out from his hiding place.  
-Youngbae!- he shouted.  
The other, hearing being called, turned toward the voice.  
Daesung so met his eyes that were bright green as he remembered them and tears began to fall on his cheeks: for the first time in fourteen years he finally felt at home.


	3. Chapter 2 - Encounters and Reunions

**Chapter 2 -**   
**Encounters and Reunions**

Jiyong woke up in a bed that wasn’t his, the white sheets a bit rough on his skin, the mattress hard under his weight.  
He sat up and felt his body ache in protest, his back rigid in it's movements, his legs still a bit tired from the run of the previous night.  
He looked around, scanning the room for the first time: it was a simple room, of the type everyone expects from a cheap motel in a not so good neighborhood, it wasn’t exactly clean -he could easily see some dust on the furniture and the moquette- but it had everything he needed for the night.  
He stood up and headed to the bathroom, turning on the water in the shower when he was there. He entered into it and let the warmth envelope him, washing away all the tension in his body, while his thoughts returned to the events of some hours before.  
He still couldn’t believe that his girlfriend had really drugged him, because she did it, right? He wasn’t so sure about it. He wasn’t sure of anything but of the fact that he felt different, like something in him had begun to function again after many years. But what that was and why he couldn't tell.  
When he finished, Jiyong walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, another one on his head, and in that moment his phone rang. He took it from the drawer and saw who was calling. He answered.  
-Hey…- he couldn’t finish talking because the voice on the other end began to shout.  
-Jiyong! Where the fuck are you?! Are you ok?! Seoyun called me last night, she said you went crazy! Man, what have you done?! Your apartment is a mess! What the…- the voice was full of concern.  
-Soonho! Soonho! Please, calm down! I didn’t understand a word.- Jiyong interrupted his friend’s rant.  
-Sorry, buddy. I’m just worried about you!- Soonho sighed, trying to proceed step by step. -Where are you?- he said, in fact, with a calmer tone.  
Jiyong sighed too: he was happy to finally hear the voice of his friend after almost a month.  
-I’m at the Jewels Motel, I have spent the night here.- Jiyong answered slowly, sighing again. -Are you at my place?- He blocked the phone between the ear and the shoulder while he searched in his bag for a pair of boxer and a pair of jeans. He took them out and began to wear them, the towel was thrown on the bed.  
-Yeah. I’m here. What have you done? But, wait, what are you doing in a motel?!-  
-I just… I just ran away. I thought the neighbors had called the police.- He finally managed to put on also his jeans and sit down on the bed. -I was scared.-  
-I see. But what…-  
-Soonho. What about we meet at that old bar we used to go to, the one in my ex neighborhood? Do you remember it? It’s some streets away from where I am.- Jiyong meanwhile took his black shoes and wore them. He absolutely needed to go out and talk with someone.  
-Uhm… Sure…- He could feel the preoccupation still in his friend’s voice.  
-I'll finish getting dressed and in five minutes I’m there ok?-  
-Ok. I’ll be there in five minutes too.- Soonho said.  
-Ok. See you soon.- he said back, finishing to lace his shoes and beginning to search for a shirt to wear.  
-Yeah…- Jiyong was about to end the call but his friend blocked him. -Jiyong... Is everything ok?-  
He stood still for a moment, eyes fixed on the moquette, unsure on what to answered.  
-I’ll tell you everything at the bar.-  
-...Uhm... See you there then.- After that Soonho closed the call, leaving Jiyong to end to get dressed.  
Five minutes later he was in front of the bar as promised, after passing in front of his mother's shop and the other local he recognized the previous night. As he had done with the other two, he looked up right away to the neon sign to see if the strange symbol was there again, but it wasn't. Jiyong felt relieved about it, attributing the vision only to the effects of the drug his girlfriend had given him.   
He then entered in the bar and scanned the local in search of his friend.  
He found him in one of the tables near the wall on his left and sit down in front of him.  
Soonho fixed his eyes on Jiyong's and leaned his forearms on the wood surface.  
-So? Are you going to tell me what happened?- He seamed angry but Jiyong knew it was just one of his ways to show his concern.  
-I think Seoyun had drugged me.- Jiyong let the words escape his lips in a sigh.  
-What!? What are you saying?!- Soonho was incredulous.  
-I... I know! I also thought it was impossible but... But it's the only explanation...-  
-Explanation of what?- his friends asked, voice full of impatience.  
Jiyong sighed again: he should have known that it would have been difficult to tell his friend what had happened.  
He tried to relax and recollect the memories of the previous night.  
-We were watching a movie on the tv, after dinner, when at one point, from nowhere, a woman  appeared on the screen. It wasn't a spot, I'm sure, it was more like an interference. And she began to say she loved me, that I needed to open my eyes... And, I don't know, everything was so confusing... I went crazy and threw out the tv and began to destroy everything. Then, when I was calmer and went to the bathroom I saw my eyes were gold. Like... What the fuck?! And later, when I was going to the motel, I began to see a strange symbol everywhere: on the sign of this bar, on the one of the local we use to go to, even on the door of my mother's shop! I... I don't know what happened...-  
Soonho stood silent, letting Jiyong talking freely and trying to collect as much informations as possible.  
When Jiyong looked again at his friend -his eyes have been low for all the time he spoke- he could see how Soonho was totally shocked.  
-I... You are making fun of me, right?-  
-No, Soonho. I swear! Why should I lie to you? It seams to you that I'm lying? I'm scared! You should help me instead of doubting me!- Jiyong screamed, attracting the attention of all the costumers in the bar.  
Soonho lift up his hands in a sign of surrender.  
-All right, Jiyong. Just don't talk so loudly.- he said, making Jiyong calmer. -You know what you have just told me it's a bit... Crazy?-   
-I know. This is why I think Seoyun drugged me.- Jiyong look down again, finding strangely more interesting the folds of his white shirt.  
This was Soonho's turn to sigh. -Yeah.- He agreed finally. -If what you said it's really true... And I don't doubt it isn't...- He added when he received an evil eye from Jiyong. -... Probably you're right.-  
Jiyong felt finally a bit relieved by those words: he knows Soonho wasn't so convinced yet but at least he seamed to support him.  
-What are you going to do now?- Soonho asked then.  
Jiyong lift his shoulder. -I don't know. I think it's not a good idea to return to my apartment...-  
-Do you want to stay at my place?- Jiyong looked at his friend with big eyes. -You would do that?-  
-Sure.- Soonho smiled at him, making Jiyong smile back. -At least till you recollect yourself.-  
Jiyong lift an eyebrow in concern but he returned to smiling soon after: his friend was always the same.

 

Seunghyun walked down the side walk, eyes low on the ground, hood up to cover his head and face, trying not to collide with anyone who was walking opposite of him. As always the streets were crowded and he didn't dislike them more than at that moment.  
His girlfriend had gone for two days and his hallucinations hadn’t shown up since then, but he knew the danger was always around the corner and he had run out of all his drugs. He was agitated because of that and all those people around him weren't helping him to stay calm at all.  
After some steps, Seunghyun turned to the left, dodging a guy that just like him was too busy living in his own world, and continued along the street at a fast pace. He reached the suburbs of his neighborhood in some minutes, entering then into a dirty and dark alley.  
He was searching for his drug dealer who usually was there but that day he couldn’t see him anywhere in the vicinity. He stepped out of the alley still searching for the guy when he heard someone calling him.  
-Seunghyun? Is it you?-  
Seunghyun looked to where the voice was coming from but after seeing who he was he tried right away to return to his steps.  
A hand then grabbed his arm, blocking him.  
-What are you doing here?-  
Seunghyun turned toward the other person, seeing a bright aura around him. At that he opened his eyes wide and panic began to run through his veins. With a quick gesture he freed himself from the other's grip and took a step back.  
-I could ask you the same question, Kyungil.- he said, harshness in his voice.  
Kyungil's eyes opened wide. -Seunghyun? What do you have?-  
Then the aura disappeared and Seunghyun seemed to soften up.  
He sighed, relieve that the hallucination hadn't lasted long. -I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.- he lied, trying not to worry his friend.  
Kyungil seamed to relax too. -What are you doing here? You know it's dangerous.- he asked again with more calmness.  
-I... I think I get lost...- Seunghyun lied again, eyes looking at the ground.  
The younger lifted a eyebrows before bursting into laughter.  
-You are always the same.- he said, trying to recompose himself. -You know? You should go out more and live less in your own thoughts.-  
Seunghyun nodded. -I know. You know how I am...- he did a little wry smile.  
Kyungil smiled too and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
-Come on. Would you join me for a coffee?-  
The elder initially thought of declining, giving some excuse to go away. But then he thought how he hadn't seen Kyungil in a month and how he always made him feel comfortable. Even in that moment he could feel all his previous agitation dissipating as his friend smiled at him. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea.  
-Yeah. Lead the way.-  
They walked back on the principal street and after a bit they entered a café crowded full of people. Seunghyun scanned them in fear.  
-You don't mind if there are a few people right? You know this is my favorite local.-  
The elder looked at Kyungil with frustration, trying to hide his real sentiments.   
His friend probably interpreted his attempt just as one of hiding his discomfort for being in a small place so full of people because he simply took a seat in one of the table, strangely empty, near one of the walls, without a sign of wanting to leave.  
Seunghyun, in the meanwhile, stood still, the agitation returning to make his heart beat fast.  
-Seunghyun!-  
He shook his head, and went to take a seat near his friend.-Are you ok? I know you don't really like crowded places but now you seem to exaggerate.-  
Seunghyun avoided the younger's investigative gaze.  
-I think I am just a bit sick.-  
Kyungil seamed convinced by his words and relaxed on the wooden chair.  
-Then a good hot coffee is what you deserve!- he smiled. -Waitress!- he called at high volume.  
A cute blond girl at some tables of distance lift her eyes from the client she was talking to and looked at the both of them before excusing herself from the woman and heading toward them.  
-Hello! What can I bring you?- she asked, politely, smiling at them.  
-Hello! Me and my strange friend would like to drink your exquisite coffee.-  
The waitress looked at Seunghyun with a mixture of admiration and fear, blushing a bit, then she pointed her gaze on Kyungil who just smiled at her, one elbow propped on the back of the chair, the other on the table, and shrugged his shoulders.  
-Don't mind him: he is too strange and already taken. You deserve better.-  
The girl at the comment batted her eyelashes faster, her cheeks red in embarrassment, a little smile forming on her full lips.  
Kyungil felt satisfied with that reaction.  
She then recomposed herself. -I will serve you your coffee in a moment. Sorry.- she said, before rushing behind the counter.  
-Why do you always have to be like this?- Seunghyun asked, gazing at the expression of satisfaction of his friend.  
-I can ask you the same question, Mr. Long-face. What have you seen? Some kind of monsters?-  
The elder looked at the other with dark eyes.  
Kyungil took up his hands in defense. -Ehi, come on! I'm just kidding.-  
Seunghyun sighed heavily, returning to fix his hands on his thighs.  
The two cups of coffee came soon after and they began to sip them in silent.  
Meanwhile the door had opened, making the bell ring over it, letting a new costumer come in.  
Seunghyun didn't bother to look who he was but when the same person collided with a waiter, making all the cups fall onto the floor that he had on the tray, he couldn't not looked at the disaster.  
It was then that the man who had entered transformed into one of the monstrous creature of his hallucinations.  
Seunghyun then let the cup slipping from his hand and his eyes widened, his rational self clouded with panic.  
He stood up in a second and ran at great speed out of the local, not minding Kyungil who was calling him in worry.

 

Seungri woke up in dark room, a comfortable bed under him, soft sheets to cover his body, an air conditioner to keep the place cool and a person sleeping next to him.  
He immediately looked around, trying to figure out where he was but the darkness was too deep to let him see anything.  
He then heard the other person move, shifting under the sheets and leaning on his arm. He hurriedly lift up at that contact, confused and scared.   
At the sudden movement the other person woke up too and turn on the lamp ent the other person woke up too and turn on the lamp on her bedside table, turning then toward Seungri.  
-Honey? What happened?- the unknown person turned out to be a girl, her voice, muffled by  sleep, was filled with preoccupation.  
Seungri recognized her immediately and looked at her in horror: she was his ex girlfriend.  
What was happening? She shouldn't have been there. And more importantly, why he was in a bed with her? The last thing he remembered was being injected with another drug and passing out on the floor of his cell... Was he dead then? No. It couldn't be. Everything felt so real: the sheets covering him, the comfortable mattress under his body, the cool air emitted by the air conditioner on his back, even her with her brown eyes and a worried expression on her face.  
The panic began to take possession of him.  
-You! You were dead! They had taken you and...- he screamed, eyes wide open and full of terror. His heart began to beat as fast as his heavy breath and his skin began to be covered with sweat.  
The girl initially frowned at his reaction but then smiled sweetly at him. -You must have had a nightmare.- She tried to touch his face with a hand but he was faster and stood out of the bed.  
He took the lamp near him and lift it up, ready to beat the girl if she had tried again to approach him.  
-No! It wasn't a nightmare! They had kill you and now they are torturing me!- he screamed, eyes filled with tears, and voice full of desperation.   
But then Seungri began to laugh hysterically, like something had clicked in him. -You are not her! You are not my lovely Katy! You're one of them!- His mood switched again in a few seconds. -Leave me alone!- he roared, in fact, with anger, before throwing the lamp toward the girl who was still sitting on the bed.  
She manage to dodge it at the last moment, lowering herself in a quick gesture down on the mattress. The lamp fell on the ground with a big crash.  
The girl looked at Seungri in fear, tears already watering her eyes.  
-Ri, Honey... What are you doing? I'm Katy! What are you saying? You are scaring me!- her body began to shake and she enveloped herself in her arms in an attempt to find some comfort and protection.  
Seungri couldn't believe his eyes at that reaction. Was he wrong? Maybe she was really her and they had just took her in hostage like they did to him.  
He took a moment to inspect the room, trying to find something that could have explained that situation.  
Was then that he notice that they were in the bedroom where he usually slept in his house: the floor in black parquet, the white walls, the furniture, the painting, everything was exactly like the thing he had in his room.  
He directed toward the window and opened it. Outside was the usual panorama he could see from his home.  
Was he there then? But how? Why?  
He fell onto the floor, sitting against the wall under the window, embracing his leg tightly to his chest.  
-What had happened? Why am I  here?- he asked more to himself than to the girl, face hidden between his knees.  
She, who for all the time stood silent and still looking at him, stood up from the bed and neared him, crouching down next to him.  
-You don't remember, uhm?-  
He just shook his head, not lifting it up to look at her.  
-You had a car accident last year and you have been in a coma for months. You have awakened  just last week. The doctors said you could have returned home but that you would have experienced some lose of memory, hallucinations and even double personalities.-  
He stood silent while she was talking, caressing his hair but when she ended Seungri began to shake his head again violently and hit the girl with his arm to distance her from himself.  
-No!- he screamed, now looking at her with fury. -You're lying!-  
He stood up and opened the shirt of the pajama he was wearing.  
-Look at me! Does this seem like car crash consequence?! Does this seem to you old of almost a year?!-  
The girl looked at him in confusion and with a bit of fear in her eyes.  
-There isn't anything there. Only the scar of your surgery.-  
Seungri was shocked by that answer and look down at his chest and abdomen.  
She was right: there wasn't any trace of the cuts, of the scratches, of the bruises, of the burns and scars that were covering his body just some days before, there were just some little old scars on his chest and a big one on his left side.  
How could it have been? He was sure that those scars weren't there and that his body was covered with the signs of the tortures. He could still recall in his memory the pain felt at those abuses.  
Had all that been just a fantasy, the fruit of his still damaged brain?   
Again he found himself on the parquet, embracing himself to find some comfort.  
The girl neared herself to him again and laced her arms around him, beginning to rock him gently.  
-I know you're probably really confused. It has been just a dream or a hallucination. I'm sorry, Ri.- She kissed his temple. -You're at home now. You're safe. You're with me. Ok?- she whispered in his ear, her voice full of caring.  
He nodded, tears running on his cheeks. He was confused right but somehow now he really began to believe that she was his girlfriend, that they were safe in his house and all his pain was just caused by an accident.  
He really did.  
-Maybe you should sleep some more, uhm?- She said softly, ruffling some of his blond locks in a sweet gesture.  
Seungri again nodded.   
She stood up and closed the window before helping him to stand up.  
-Come one.-  
She took his hand and lead him toward the bed where they lay down before she hugged Seungri against her chest and covered them both with the sheets. She turned off the lamp and kissed him on the forehead.  
-Try to sleep, my love. I want you to be okay when you will wake up.-  
He snuggled more in to her arm and fell asleep easily, feeling a sense of peace and assurance.  
Seungri woke up again in a dark room. This time however he was completely naked and tied up by the hands and feet to some metal poles. Panic flooded immediately in his vein.  
He began to stretch the rbruises on his wrists and ankleslf but they were too tight and left bruises on his wrists and ankles.  
At some point he saw a light and heard the sound of heels nearing to him.  
The light went exactly in front of his eyes, blinding him for some moments before it went down, illuminating the face of the newcomer.  
Seungri looked at her, eyes wide open in horror.  
-Have you slept well?- He stood silent, too shocked to even breathe correctly.  
-What happened? Don't you recognized me? I'm your Katy.-  
At that he couldn't take more and began to scream with all the force he had while she laughed at him with sadistic pleasure.

 

-Dae… Daesung?- Youngbae asked, not believing his eyes. -Is… Is it really you?-  
He saw the other nod while the tears were running copious on his cheeks, a little smile forming on his plump lips.  
Youngbae looked at the other’s white teeth showing up, recalling thousands of moments together, thousands of times that that smile had been only for him, and he began crying too.  
He took big steps toward Daesung, immobilized by all his feelings, and in a quick gesture he laced his arms around the other’s neck in a tight embrace.  
Youngbae felt right away Daesung’s arms wrapping around his waist and pressing him more to his chest.   
How he missed all that! How he missed that soft warmth enveloping him, that arms around his body, just where they belonged, that heart beating in unison with his…  
He tightened his embrace, hiding his face between his arm and the younger’s neck, inhaling the perfume of Daesung’s skin, sweet like he had always remembered it.  
-It’s really you. I can’t believe it.- Youngbae said, lifting his head up to look into the other’s eyes.  
And in that moment, the green met the light blue like the grass meets the limpid sky. They were full of tears but bright with happiness.   
He never thought that he would have been able to see those irises again and seeing them so near, like many times had happened in the past, made him cry more, closing his eyelids.  
-Me too. I missed you so much.- Daesung began to rub his back slowly in a soothing gesture, a light kiss laid onto his forehead.  
They then looked into each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity, faces nearing each second that was passing, telling each other all the feelings burning under their skins, till their breaths became one. Just a moment more of gazes before they closed their eyelids and connected their mouths.   
At the beginning it was just a light kiss, a soft brush of lips, a small tentative, while the past was flowing in their minds, taking them to when they used to hide in one of their rooms and try to learn how to kiss. But then it became more intense: their lips parted, their tongues began to explore the other’s mouth, and again a shudder of emotions ran along their bodies, making their hearts beat faster.  
It was so sweet and exciting, like they were just those little boys they used to be, the same boys that fourteen years before had had to tell each other goodbye.  
Their tongues caressed one another in a sensual dance, making them moan into the kiss. They parted a moment later, in search of air, forehead on forehead. When finally their breaths returned regular they broke also their embrace, remaining instead hand in hand.  
They looked at each other again, smiling. Youngbae felt Daesung beginning to caress his hand with his thumb.  
-How have you found the Institute? I thought I would never see you again.- It was Youngbae who broke the silence.  
Daesung smiled at him more widely. -I think it is thanks to you.-   
He looked at the other with a confused expression.  
-I searched this place for so many years, Youngbae... And I wasn't able to find it anywhere. But then, today I decided to come here because it was a part of the city I haven't explored yet and while I was in a bar, I saw a light outside. I follow it and it led me here... I think it was you.- Daesung's grip on his hand become stronger, like he was still searching for proof that he was really there, eyes low, looking at their conjunction, tears still running on his cheeks.  
Youngbae came closer to him and kissed his forehead, leaning his own onto it.  
-You're at home now. I missed you, your wonderful smile and light blue eyes.- he whispered.  
It was Daesung's time to look confused.  
-Light blue?-  
Youngbae returned at his original position. -Yeah, you have always had light blue eyes.-  
The younger frowned, panicking a bit. -No, my eyes are brown...-  
Youngbae seemed to reflect for a moment. -Come with me.- he said, before beginning to pull Daesung by an arm up the stairs.  
They passed through some corridors before reaching a big door in mahogany. Youngbae then let the younger’s hand go and took out a key from his jeans pocket before slipping it in the lock and opening the door.  
-Come on, enter. This is my bedroom.-  
Daesung followed Youngbae inside and took a moment to look at the surroundings: it was a big room, with an high ceiling and walls all white. One of them caught his attention and so he headed toward it: on it, there was a big magnetic black board almost com script between them. He caressehen they were little and were still with their families and with a white script between them. He caressed some of the photo and then the quote, smiling  sadly.  
-"Do everything with love and passion and never give up." Your mother used to always say this.-  
Youngbae was beside him in a bit. -Yeah... I wanted to remember her that way.- he stared sadly at the writing on the board.  
Daesung turned towards him and placed a hand upon the older's shoulder. -You know that probably she's still alive.-  
Youngbae looked at him, a mixture of hope and sadness in his eyes.  
-I know... It's just that... We have searched for her everywhere...-  
The younger then placed both his hands on Youngbae's shoulders, squeezing them.  
-Youngbae, look at me! I have searched this place for years without ever finding it and here I am. Like she said: don't give up!-  
The elder's eyes widened at first but then he smile. -Yeah. You're right.- he stayed silent for a bit before speaking again. -I really needed you uh?!-  
-It seems so.- Daesung said. They both started laughing after that, enjoying to hear that laughter again.  
When they returned calm the younger focused his attention again on the other.  
-What did you want to show me?-  
Youngbae seemed to wake up at that question and took Daesung by his hand again.  
-Here.- he lead the other to a mirror before positioning him in front of it.  
Daesung looked at Youngbae in confusion but after a sign of the last he focused his attention on his reflection.  
It was then that Daesung noticed his light blue eyes, so light that were almost scary.  
-Wh...What?!- He began touching his face as in search of something else out of the ordinary.  
-I told you they were light blue.- Youngbae smiled at his reaction.  
-How is it possible?-   
-You don't remember right?-  
The younger looked confused again. -What?-   
Youngbae sighed. -You were born with those eyes as I was born with green one. When we disbanded mine turned out brown like yours. I think it was because we were away from each other and our powers became weaker. As soulmates and parabatai when we are together we are stronger. Look...- Youngbae pointed at his reflection in the mirror. -...See that luminous aura around you? I'm sure it wasn't there, right?-  
Daesung just nodded, incredulous of all those things the elder was saying him.  
-Mine too. But you said you saw it and I'm certain you can still see it right now.-  
The younger looked at Youngbae, verifying if it was true or not.  
-I can't see it...- He saddened at the realization.  
The other then positioned himself in front of him and took his hands in his.  
-Close your eyes for a moment and try to feel the power flowing into you and between us.-   
Daesung did as told before inhaling deeply in search of concentration. Youngbae too closed his eyes.  
The younger initially couldn't feel anything, just the warmth of Youngbae's hands on his but then, after some seconds, he felt another kind of warmth, one that seemed to flow in all his body and then pass to Youngbae and vice versa as he said. It was a wonderful sensation, something he hadn't experienced in years.  
-I feel it.- he said, voice filled with happiness.  
-Then open your eyes and look at me- Again Daesung did as told and let his irises rest on the elder.  
Then he saw it: that beautiful aura of light he had saw out of the bar was now surrounding Youngbae making him look like a real angelical creature.  
-You're so beautiful.- he said then, a tear escaping his eyes.  
-This is the power of we shadowhunters, it's what we are.- Youngbae said, smiling at him.   
He then neared to him, invading his personal space. He left a peck on his lips before whispering in his ear.  
-You're beautiful too.-  
They hugged each other again for some minutes before Youngbae separated from Daesung and patted his chest.  
-Come on. I want you to meet someone.-  
The younger seemed confused at that but the other was so happy and he couldn't not trust him.   
So he nodded and he and  Youngbae went out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3 - Of New Mysteries, Night Clubs, Flashbacks and Conversations.

 

**Chapter 3 -  
Of New Mysteries, Night Clubs, Flashbacks and Conversations. **

After they had talked and drunk a coffee, Soonho accompanied Jiyong back to the motel with his car, where the younger took all of his things that were left there. Then they headed toward Jiyong's apartment.  
They came up and Jiyong was able again to see the disaster he had made.  
-You have really gone crazy uh?!- Soonho said as soon as he entered, leaning on the jamb of the door.  
-Don't say anything, Soonho.- Jiyong was already in and was heading to his bedroom, passing through all the things destroyed on the floor.  
He reached the wardrobe, opened it and began to take out all his clothes and accessories.  
-Do you need all those things right now? We can come here again if you need something, you know?- Soonho said, joining him in the bedroom, avoiding to comment also about the broken window and the missing television.  
Jiyong didn’t even bother to look at him. -Do you know what will you wear tomorrow?- he asked.  
The shorter lift a brow. -No.- he said, perplexed.  
-Me neither. That’s why I need everything. Last night I was in a hurry so I took what I could.-  
At that Soonho just sighed. -Do as you wish but I will take only one bag. Uh! About tomorrow, you remember that you have that job interview, right?-  
Jiyong meanwhile had took his bags and begun to fold his clothes in them. -I don’t think I will go.-  
The other sighed again, beginning to help the younger. -I understand that probably now you are upset for all what happened but you haven’t worked in months and maybe it will help you distract yourself.-  
Jiyong stood still, seeming to reflect. Soonho was right: it would have been a good occasion to leave all that behind. -Maybe I will go.-  
The shorter made a little smile at that.  
When they finished with the bags, Jiyong looked around to see if he had taken everything and the memory of the drawing of that symbol returned to his mind.  
-I'm taking this down while you look around.- Soonho said, taking one of the bags. Jiyong just nodded.  
He then waited for the shorter to disappear before opening the last drawer of his wardrobe and taking out a black box. In it there were photos, pieces of paper with numbers and addresses and some drawings of his childhood.  
Jiyong sat on his bed, opening the box. Under all the photos was a sheet all folded and wrinkled that seemed to be older than the others. He took it out and unfolded it.  
The symbol that he had seen was there, drawn with uncertain strokes with a red crayon. Under it was an inscription written with a refined handwriting he didn’t recognize saying ‘Angelic power'. He looked at it in confusion, no answers of why it was there, what it was, whose hand had written those words and what they meant.  
He heard Soonho returning soon after and put the sheet in the box which he then hid in a bag just before his friend was in the room again.  
-Have you took everything?-  
Jiyong nodded. -I think so.- He then took the bag with the box, leaving the other one behind.  
When he passed over Soonho, his friend looked at him in confusion. -That one?- the shorter asked, pointing at the bag left on the bed.  
-You take that one too.- Jiyong answered, shrugging, taking his car keys and leaving the apartment just before Soonho could respond.  
The elder so took the last bag, resigned, and closed the door with his key.  
Jiyong meanwhile had reached Soonho's car, parked just in front of his building, and put the bag in the trunk.  Soonho joined him soon after.  
-You go. I will follow you with my car.- he said.  
-Ok. See you there.-  
Jiyong then went to the parking behind the building, avoiding to pass where his television was, and took his Lamborghini. He didn’t know why he hadn’t took it to escape the previous night but it had probably been just the rush of the moment.  
The ride to Soonho's house was a bit long and he tried not to think about the drawing and concentrate on the road.  
When they arrived, they parked in the big garage near the house and took all the bags in the guest room.  
Soonho had to go then and so Jiyong remained alone.  
Soonho’s house was big, bigger than his apartment, with a large living room, a large kitchen, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a studio, full of expensive furniture and of the latest versions of whatever electronic device. It was the right house for a manager of one of the biggest modeling agencies of the city.  
Jiyong had been there before, but he had always felt overwhelmed by the richness that house transmitted.  
He had never lived in a big house, only small apartments and never been rich. The Lamborghini was the last present of his mom, who had saved money for who knows how much time just to gift it to him, and all his fancy clothes and the tv were the consequences of his last engagement payment as a model for one of the little agencies around the city. He didn’t have the money to buy such a big house but maybe if the interview Soonho had arranged for him tomorrow at his agency went well, he might be able to afford it.  
As soon as Soonho was out, he sit on the bed of his new bedroom and took out the box from the bag it was in.  
Jiyong opened it, emptied it on the mattress and placed it down near him.  
He extracted the drawing from the mess, laying it on his tight, unfolded. He then began to take the other sheets that were folded there and opened them up on the bed.  
He saw then how on all of them was drawn a strange symbol with an inscription written in the same handwriting of the first one. The inscriptions were different as so the symbols: there were friendship with the word parabatai between two parentheses, action, courage in combat, good luck, heightened speed, power, precision, heal and protected.  
Jiyong frowned in confusion: they seemed like a secret language but what were they? Were they just something he created when he was little and that the drugs had helped him to recall, making him see one of them everywhere?  
That could have been a good explanation and somehow Jiyong tried to convince himself that that was the true. But something was still off: that handwriting that he couldn’t recognize. Who had written those words? Who had supported his kid fantasy and helped him write down what he supposed to be the meaning of the signs? No one of his family or family’s friends wrote in that manner.  
He couldn’t help but feel uneasy at that.  
When he had woken one day, when he was fourteen, not remembering anything and his mother had said he had been in an accident and had lost his memory, he had panicked, not knowing what would have happened in the future and feeling as if he had lost a precious part of himself; but as the days went by without problems, he didn’t make of it a big deal then, also because his mother told him everything he wanted to know of his lost years and he was satisfied with it. However, in that moment, that feeling of having forgotten something very important showed up again.  
“Open your eyes.” The words of the woman in the television echoed in his mind.  
If that was really an hallucination caused by the drugs, maybe it was his own self trying to tell him something. Tell him that something was missing and he had to remember. Remember what, however, was something he couldn’t answer yet.  
He pulled the sheets away then, taking instead some of the photos on the mattress. In them were the most disparate situations: he with his friends during a party, when they had visited the Studios, Las Vegas, he with his mother when they had visited Paris, his mother cooking… He smiled at them, a bit sad at the vision of his mother’s face. He missed her so much. But one photo in particular caught his attention: it was bigger than the other and older.  
He took it out to better look at it. There he was, when he was no more than six, smiling, with two boys, one of his same age and the other probably four years old, at his left, a beautiful young, black haired woman, who resembled him a lot, and a handsome blond man at his right. In the photo were other two families: one with only a son and the other with two. One of them seemed to be of his same age, or maybe just a year older, and was looking happily at him instead of at the camera.  
He looked at that kid carefully, like something was attracting him, and then he noticed how his eyes were purple.  
His brows lift up at that.  
He looked attentively at all the eyes in the photo and saw how they were all of strange colors for Korean people and even humans: the kid next to the one with purple eyes had them as red as their mother's. Their father's were purple too, the only son's were light blue and so were the ones of who he supposed was his father. The only child's mother's were gold as the last woman’s in the photo. The last man next to her had light blue eyes like the younger kid, the kid to his left had them green and then there was Jiyong, whose eyes were gold too. Gold as he had seen them in the mirror the previous night.  
That was really incredible. Who were they? Why were they all so strange? Why was he there too? Why were his eyes gold? Were they all wearing lenses? But if that was the case, why? They weren’t dresses as if they were celebrating Halloween or something. And why, anyway, did that woman resemble him so much? Why was that kid smiling at him?  
Questions upon questions crowded his mind and a strange sense of déjà vu caught him, making him feeling sick. His head began to hurt as if he had tried to pass a barrier and it had pushed him away, weakening him.  
So Jiyong was forced to put everything away, took the bags off the bed and laid under the sheets, hoping that some rest would help him feeling better.  
When he woke up it was already evening. Soonho was back and probably making the dinner as he inhaled the good smell of food and his stomach growled in interest.  
Fortunately, the headache was gone, and his only interest now was just to eat something.  
He stood out of bed and took something more comfortable to wear from one of the bags: a plain black t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts.  
As soon as he was ready, he walked to the kitchen where Soonho was cooking two hamburgers on his griddle.  
-Hey! I was going to wake you up. Have you slept well?- Soonho said as he heard Jiyong's steps coming closer, watching him out from the corner of his eyes.  
Jiyong made his way to one of the high chairs at the counter behind Soonho.  
-Yeah. It seemed I needed it.- he left behind the real motivation and he was more than thankful to his friend for not asking more.  
Soonho turned off the fire and put the two hamburgers on the bread near the stove. He then added cheddar cheese, salad and tomatoes and closed them with the other slices of bread before putting them in two plates and serving one to Jiyong. He took also two bottles of beer from the fridge and sat in front of Jiyong, handing him one.  
-I hope hamburgers and beer are ok.-  
Jiyong nodded. -I'm starving.- he said, taking the hamburger and biting it hungrily.  
While eating they didn't talk much, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.  
When both ended, Soonho put the dishes in the dishwasher but just when he was going to turn it on to make it go, the doorbell rang.  
Jiyong stood up from his chair, ready to go to open the door but the shorter stopped him. -I will go, don't worry.-  
And so he sat down again, sipping his beer.  
Soonho meanwhile reach the patio and opened the door and as soon as he did so Seoyun burst in.  
-Where is he? He is here, right? I want to see him.-  
Jiyong as he heard her voice froze. He really hoped Soonho would do the right thing.  
Soonho in fact held her wrist, blocking her.  
-He is here, yeah. But I don't think he wants to see you.-  
Seoyun looked at him, confusion written all on her face.  
-Why? It should be me who doesn't want to see him. He scared me to death.-  
Soonho sighed, unsure if he believed her or not: she wasn’t exactly his friend, Jiyong was and he trusted him.  
-He said he think you drugged him.-  
She opened her eyes wide, shocked. -What?! What the fuck are you saying?! I would never do such thing! Where is he? I need to talk to him!- she screamed.  
-You can't. I'm sorry.-  
Seoyun focused her eyes in Soonho's ones reading in them resignation concealed as coldness.  
She sighed then, finally understanding that it didn't seem to be the right moment for the answers she needed.  
-Ok. I will go. Just let him know that I love him, that I'm worried and that I would never hurt him. Probably he said those things because he is still shocked by whatever happened last night. Call me when he is ready to talk.-  
Soonho just nodded. -Sure.-  
He reopened the door to let her go out. -I'm sorry.- he repeated.  
She just looked at the ground before walking away to her car.  
Soonho closed the door, sighed and came back in the kitchen.  
-You have heard her, right?- he asked to Jiyong who was blankly looking in front of him, the beer dangling from his fingers.  
-Yeah. I don't believe her, anyway.-  
The shorter reoccupied his chair in front of the other. -She seemed sincere.-  
Jiyong just shrugged.  
Soonho took a sip of his beer then left it on the counter. -Maybe it wasn’t her fault. Maybe the food was already drugged when you bought it. You know, nowadays the traffickers put drugs everywhere.-  
-We have eaten the same exact things. So if you are right, why she didn’t react as I did?- Jiyong was beginning to get irritated.  
The shorter sensed it. -Sorry. I’m just trying to comprehend.-  
Jiyong sighed, putting down the empty bottle of beer. -I'm sorry. It wasn’t your fault. It’s that I’m feeling so frustrated… I can’t believe what happened myself.-  
-Yeah. I can’t imagine what you are going through. Sorry.-  
Jiyong looked down and they stood silent for a bit until Soonho took a deep breath and talked again.  
-You should talk to her, soon or later. At least to know her motivations.-  
Jiyong nodded. -I know. I will see. I just don't want to think about it right now.-  
After that, they didn't talk anymore of the thing for the rest of the evening that they spent on the sofa watching a movie.  
When it was time to go to bed, they parted and Jiyong prepared the outfit for the day after and everything he needed for the interview.  
He really hoped that would be a new beginning in his life even if many mysteries were yet to be solved.  
   
   
Seunghyun was sober. Too sober, for his taste.  
He hadn’t had an hallucination since he had gone out with Kyungil two days before but his girlfriend was still away and his drug dealer seemed to have vanished into thin air so he had no one to rely on. Moreover, he didn’t know how much his control would last. He could already feel the anxiety get increasingly deeper inside of him.  
He needed to resolve the situation. He needed to blackout for a bit to regain control on himself. And there was only one place where he could do so.  
That evening, after dinner, he wore a white shirt, his jeans and a pair of black shoes and went out to take a taxi.  
The cab stopped in the middle of a street where a crowd of people was walking, talking, dancing and everyone was drunk and high. Near there was the nightclub he was getting used to frequenting.  
He stepped out of the car and headed to the entrance of the local, trying to avoid as many people as possible.  
Seunghyun wasn’t exactly the type who liked that kind of place: too many people sweating, too many people who could have approached him, too many people in general; he was more the type who liked staying at home, his girlfriend under his arm while sitting on the sofa, drinking beer and watching a movie.  
But the situation that had created months ago, a bit after he and his girlfriend met, had forced him to leave his habits sometimes, to be another person for some nights, because it was true: he felt like he wasn’t himself anymore with all that was happening.  
Also he could always count on the presence of music, alcohol and drugs there, so he was willing to bear everything else for them.  
He passed down the neon sign that said “Other World” and went to stand in line, waiting to get in.  
After ten minutes, just before a visible drunk girl approached him, the bodyguard let him in.  
As soon as the door closed behind him, the music and the heat overwhelmed him, making him already feel as if he was in another world.  
The song that was being played was one of the latest released and its high beat was pumping loud in the woofers, the air itself seemed to vibrate with it.  
Seunghyun headed immediately to the bar counter, making himself space in the crowd.  
The bartender came to him and asked him what he wanted, screaming so he could hear him over the music.  
He wanted something simple that night, nothing elaborate, so he asked for a beer.  
The bartender nodded and brought him a bottle.  
Seunghyun knew that it wouldn’t stay full for long and, in fact, he almost emptied it in one long sip. Few minutes later he asked for another.  
In short, bottle after bottle, he could feel the alcohol taking effect, making him feel warmer and slightly euphoric. But it wasn’t enough.  
He took the beer with him and went to the left corner of the nightclub where the private area was. There the lights were soft, leaving space to the darkness, and the rooms were full of sofas. There were people sitting on them that were laughing or staring blankly into the air.  
He looked at them and thought that soon he would be like them, in a way or another.  
While he was passing through the rooms, a guy taller than him blocked him, posing one of his big hands on his chest.  
Seunghyun looked up at him. -I'm here for that.-  
The guy seemed to comprehend and let him go, letting him reach the last room where another guy, surrounded by girls, was drinking and flirting on the couch.  
He stood still a bit distant from him, waiting for the guy to notice him. When he did, he stood up from the sofa and went to Seunghyun.  
The guy wrapped an arm around Seunghyun’s shoulders and turned his back to the rest of the room.  
-I have something new for you.-  
Seunghyun just nodded and took the pill the other took out of his red jacket and gave him.  
-Have fun, man!- he said before returning to the girls.  
Seunghyun looked at him one last time and saw his canines becoming longer, his eyes filling up with blood and his skin becoming paler. Another hallucination.  
He then took immediately the pill and swallowed it with the beer that was still in his hand. It started to take effect some moments after and he began to feel lighter and more relaxed but the hallucination didn’t go away, indeed it became more real and involved all the people in the private area who transformed in horrible monsters with fangs, horns, strange eyes and skins.  
Seunghyun looked at them but he didn’t feel scared of them, the drug didn’t permit him to, and he headed back toward the bar where he took another beer.  
He spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing at his own beat, all the time surrounded by strange and disgusting creatures. But he didn’t care, he was happy in that moment and the day after he would forget everything that happened.  
   
   
-Flashback-  
A year ago, before all that began, Seungri was living what many would call a perfect life: he had just inherited the big villa from his parents, he had all the comforts and the money he wanted, he was the owner of some of the best locals in Los Angeles, he had beautiful girls working for him and a beautiful little sister that everyone envied him.  
He was living the good life and he was enjoying it.  
One night, while he was participating at a party he threw in one of his night clubs, he met Kate.  
He was ordering another drink for himself when she approached him and they began to talk. He didn’t know who she was back then but he had the feeling he had already seen her somewhere.  
It turned out she was a friend of one of his friends and that it had been him who invited her to the party, that she was a dancer and had worked with many famous artists for their videos. Probably, he thought, he had seen her there.  
They talked for a bit, sat on one of the sofas of the local. She was funny and sexy.  
While talking, he looked at her accurately: she was beautiful with her long straight brown hair, her hazel eyes and full red lips. She had a fabulous silhouette and her perfect forms were wrapped in a little black dress that made them all stand out. However, he liked her long legs the most.  
He passed the rest of the night dancing and flirting with her and when the party was over, Seungri didn’t think twice to take her to his villa.  
That night they had sex and he could have sworn it was the best of his life.  
They separated the morning after with the promise of meeting again in the future.  
After that they met several times.  
It wasn’t anything serious at the beginning: they met for a drink, a little talk, to have sex.  
But as the weeks passed by and they knew each other better, he could have said for sure that he had fallen in love with her.  
She wasn’t like the other girls he had met in the past: she was sweet, cute and she wasn’t interested in his money. She wanted just for him to be happy and be the one bringing that happiness to him.  
So he began to search for her more, to meet her more often, to buy her flowers and jewelry and to take her out to fancy restaurants.  
Meanwhile the media got interested in them: he was like a V.I.P. in Los Angeles and everyone knew him, his relationship wasn’t a secret for long as the paparazzi had caught them many times while they were out and lot of people initially wanted to discourage them.  
Seungri didn’t care, he loved her company, he loved her so much that, at some point, he couldn’t stand anymore to living separate from her and, despite everything, he asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend and if she wanted to live with him. She cried then and said yes to him.  
Their life together was magnificent, if you didn’t count the constant coming and going of photographers out of his villa. When they didn’t have to work, they spent all the time together: they ate breakfast and dinner together, sometimes even lunch, they cooked for each other, they had baths together with lot of bubble and aromatic candles, they talked a lot and had a lot of sex.  
The talks and the sex was the best part of it. They weren’t anything they couldn’t have done before the cohabitation but now everything was different: they wouldn’t have to say goodbye, they wouldn’t have to cut the connection between them that was reinforced in those moments.  
Their relationship was strong and the people saw it.  
The media at some point then began to talk about marriage and every time they had the opportunity to interview them, they would always ask the same question: “When are you getting married?”  
Everyone was so excited for them, with some exceptions that were only envious, and their fans were really happy for them.  
But the marriage was nothing both of them was thinking of at that moment: it was too early for their taste, they felt unprepared for it.  
However, that didn't mean they were going to separate any time soon.  
The months passed by and their relationship couldn’t go any better than it was.  
One day she asked him if he wanted to have dinner out that night and Seungri agreed, not having anything to do.  
She decided the place and the time. He asked her the reason of that and she just said that a friend of her counseled her so. He didn’t ask more and accepted.  
Both wore something elegant, a black suit for him and a long red dress for her, and went out with his Bentley.  
When they arrived a valet was waiting for them outside and Seungri gave him the keys to park his car.  
While the guy was doing so, they entered and one of the waitress led them to the private area.  
They sat one in front of the other and another waitress brought them the menus. When she came, Seungri saw her features transforming in the ones of a vampire.  
As always, something in him told him he was in danger and a rush of adrenaline ran through him. But when Katy, probably seeing his distress, placed her hand on his and looked at him asking if he was ok, every bad thought vanished and he smiled to her.  
After that they ordered and ate in tranquility.  
When the dinner was over he strangely began to feel tired and his eyes didn’t want to stay open. He ended up collapsing on the table, hitting his head on the hard surface.  
Seungri regained consciousness in a dark room, tied up to a chair. He tried to free himself from the ropes but without success.  
At some point he heard a voice calling his name.  
-Kate?!-  
-Ri?- he heard her voice coming from far away from where he was. She sounded really concerned.  
-Kate, are you ok?- he asked.  
-I’m tied up. I’m scared.- She said, her voice trembling as if she was crying.  
He couldn’t say anything then she began to scream and he heard the noise of a chair being dragged away.  
Whoever was there with them was taking away and hurting his girlfriend. He tried again to break the ropes but they were too tight to permit him whatever movement.  
-Kate!- He screamed.  
-Ri! Help me!- She screamed in response, her voice full of desperation.  
He tried and tried to free himself and every time was a failure. She continued screaming. Then the noises of the chair ended.  
-Ri!- she cried out just before Seungri heard the noise of something being cut, something liquid being splattered everywhere and her voice dying in the silence.  
-Kate?- he tried to ask but no one answered him. -Kate?-  
That silence after all that had happened only meant one thing: Kate was dead and someone had killed her.  
He was shocked. He lowered his head and began crying and screaming.  
What was happening? Who did that? Why? Fear, pain, anger, confusion flooded him and the tears became more copious.  
Then he heard some steps coming closer to him and something hard hit his head, making him pass out.  
   
   
Youngbae took Daesung to meet Dongwook who was immersed in some kind of book in the library of the institute.  
The library was enormous with big and ancient shelves of wood that reached the high ceilings and Daesung felt overwhelmed by all that magnificence.  
For the whole time Daesung stood behind Youngbae, letting him lead the way. And he stood behind him even when they reach their destination and Youngbae called Dongwook.  
The elder lifted his head from his book and looked at Youngbae quizzically but, when he noticed Youngbae’s green irises, his eyes widened.  
-Bae… Your eyes…- and just before finishing the phrase and giving the younger the time to explain, he saw Daesung over Youngbae’s shoulder.  
-Dae? Daesung? Is it really you?-  
Daesung who was still looking around, hearing being called, turned his head toward the voice and his brows rose up in surprise.  
-Donnie?-  
Dongwook looked at Youngbae, astonished.  
-He showed up while I was going to the armory. He had searched for this place for years and it seems he found us following my aura.- Youngbae explained.  
The elder just nodded and approached Daesung. They looked at each other for a bit before hugging one another.  
-I missed you, hyung.- Daesung said between his tears. He was so happy to have found at least a part of his family.  
-I missed you too but don’t cry. This is a beautiful moment and you’re a grown man.- Dongwook said, smiling, trying to attenuate all the emotions flooded between them.  
Daesung smiled too. -I'm just happy.-  
They separated but they left their hands on the other’s shoulders.  
-Hyunnie is here too?- the younger asked suddenly, looking both Youngbae and Dongwook.  
Youngbae's expression saddened and the elder sighed.  
-My little brother as well as Youngbae's brothers are still missing.-  
Daesung's happiness faded to.  
-Probably they still don’t remember anything.- Youngbae said, swirling his shoulders and looking down.  
Daesung nodded, knowing exactly of what Youngbae was talking about.  
Sometimes he wondered why their parents made such a decision. He knew they meant to protect them but wasn’t it better if they had all stayed together? If they have grown together and become stronger and stronger by practicing with each other?  
If their parents were still alive, he surely would have asked them so. But probably, they weren’t anymore.  
The atmosphere got really heavy between them but Dongwook then patted both their back and cracked a smile.  
-Come on! I’m sure they are all fine and that we will find them soon.-  
The elder optimism radiated to Youngbae and Daesung who smiled and nodded in agreement. Daesung however sensed that something was a bit off but didn’t ask not wanting to destroy the moment.  
Soon after the big clock in the library chimed seven and there was a general noise of books closing, chairs poised in their places and footsteps directed toward the door.  
Daesung looked at Youngbae for answers.  
-In half an hour we are going to have dinner.- he said.  
-We better go too. I’m sure you’re starving.- Dongwook said to Daesung.  
So they went out of the library and to their rooms, Daesung followed Youngbae in his.  
-Do you want to take a shower?- Youngbae asked as soon as they were in the bedroom.  
The younger shook his head. -I'm fine. And, anyway, I don’t have anything to change into at the moment.-  
The shorter looked at him and realization hit him. -Oh right. Do you want to go to your apartment after dinner?- meanwhile he had taken some clean clothes and reached the bathroom door.  
Daesung sat on the bed. -Yeah, it’s a good idea. I think I won’t live there anymore at any rate.-  
They smiled at each other before Youngbae vanished in to the other room.  
When he came out and was ready, Daesung followed him to the dining hall of the Institute where Dongwook was already waiting for them.  
As soon as he stepped in the room all eyes were on them and people were whispering to each other.  
At that reaction, Daesung leaned over to Youngbae asking him why everyone was observing them. He knew that he was a stranger between them but he never thought he would be so… visible.  
-You have to know that everyone here and at Idris knows our story and who we are. Probably they have seen you around and are surprised that you have shown up.-  
-Everyone thought that you were dead.- Dongwook added.  
-But you didn’t, right?- Daesung asked Youngbae.  
The shorter moved his gaze away from the crowd of people in front of them and looked up at him.  
-I didn’t. I would have felt it if you were dead.- there was so much certainty in his voice that Daesung felt overwhelmed by it. He was so happy that there was still be someone that cared for him.  
Dongwook, then, patted his back and smiled at him.  
-Come on. Don’t mind them and let’s eat.- the elder said, before walking away.  
Then they served themselves at the counter where all the food was displayed and sat down at one of the many empty tables in the room.  
-So… Where have you been? What have you done till now?- the older asked Daesung at some point, while they were eating, gaining Youngbae's attention too.  
-My parents gave me to the Kang family. They were a Korean family of shadowhunters that transferred here like forty years ago and were friends with them.-  
-Oh! I remember them.- Dongwook said. -They were very kind people.-  
Daesung agreed. -Yeah, they treated me really well. But they both died pretty soon. My adoptive father died a year after my arrival and my adoptive mother some month before I turned eighteen...- They weren’t his true parents but he learned to love them as they were so and he knew the sadness was perceivable in his voice.  
-I’m sorry.- Dongwook said. Youngbae place his hand on his.  
Daesung tried to smile. -Don’t worry.- He stood silent for a bit before returning to talk. -They weren’t able to tell me where this place was so I had to search it myself. I mastered in Computer Science here in Los Angeles like my mother and with the excuse to help people with their devices I wandered all the city to find you and the Institute…I have never thought of finding you in this way.- he turn toward Youngbae that was sitting at his side. His soulmate’s hand was still on his and so he tightened his grip on it.  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
Dongwook smiled too, watching their brief interaction.  
-So you’re a technician?-  
Daesung nodded.  
-Oh! You have arrived at the right moment for real! Our technician was having difficulty with our security system. Maybe you can help her.-  
Daesung smile. -Sure! I would love to.-  
After that they end their dinner in silence.  
When it was over, they headed toward the common room. It was very similar to the room he had saw that afternoon when he had entered the Institute for the first time, only that this one was larger and with more sofas.  
They sat in two of them: Dongwook on one and he and Youngbae in the one in front of it.  
Dongwook began checking his phone when his brows raised up.  
-Our superiors want you at Idris tomorrow, Daesung.-  
Being called, he moved his gaze away from Youngbae who too was checking his phone, snuggled against him, and looked at the elder.  
Hearing the news, also Youngbae turned his attention on Dongwook.  
-They already know, uh?- the shorter asked.  
The other nodded. -Someone had probably contacted them and told them.-  
Youngbae's expression showed how he wasn't amused by the thing.  
-Why are you unhappy about it? It's nothing I haven't seen happening.- Daesung said.  
His soul mate's green eyes were on his light blue ones. -I haven't told you before but I have found my mother's necklace yesterday.- Daesung’s eyes opened wide.- Some demons had it in a suitcase. I don't know why they had it and where they have found it...- he paused and sighed.- And then you showed up... I know you had nothing to do with those demons but our superiors will probably ask about what happened.-  
Daesung didn't know what to say until he remembered what happened the day before.  
-Yesterday night I had been chased by a demon. I didn't see it well but I think it was a black woman... Maybe she had something to do with them.-  
-Why didn't you tell me?- Youngbae asked.  
-I haven't found the right moment, sorry.-  
-She didn't hurt you right?- Youngbae looked at him, checking for any signs of aggression.  
Daesung shook his head. -I'm ok. She just made me run a bit and have a bath in a river.- he chuckled, ironically as if the thing wasn't anything special.  
His soul mate, however, didn't laugh, still looking at him with a serious expression.  
-Have you been attacked at any other times?- Dongwook too, seamed preoccupied.  
Daesung nodded. -Yeah... But fortunately, exercising helped me every time.-  
-Uhm... I was right: something is happening for real.- Dongwook said then, sadly.  
Youngbae nodded. -I know…- he sighed. -Probably you are right and she is with them.- he said then to Daesung before pausing. -We should search my little brother more accurately.- he said at the end, the dissatisfaction was perceivable in his voice.  
-Do you think he is in danger?- Daesung asked, confused by that exchange.  
-We think so.- Dongwook answered, sadly.  
The younger then thought of some hours before when Dongwook said that probably their brothers were all fine but in his voice there was something strange. That was the motivation.  
-Haven't you any idea of where he could be?- Daesung asked.  
Both the other two shook their head.  
-Some months ago, I walked in on a friend of mine while she was here relaxing. She was reading one of those gossip magazine and I didn't bother about it much until I sat down. Then she began to talk about this apparently famous guy, who owned a lot of clubs in Los Angeles, that had disappeared mysteriously and she showed me the article. I wasn't very interested in it but then I saw the photos: it was him.- Youngbae paused, looking down as if recollecting the memory.  
-In a matter of seconds I felt the happiness from knowing that he was still alive and the fear that probably he was in danger and it wouldn't be long until I would lose him again. It was exactly the time when Dongwook began feeling that something was off.-  
Dongwook then continued. -We started investigating on his life, what he was doing and who was frequenting before he disappeared. We came to know that he was in a relationship with a dancer that he knew almost a year ago at one of his party and that he was having dinner with her when he disappeared. We have tried to find her too, to ask her questions, but there weren’t any tracks of her. The local where they were had been closed and the owner had disappeared too... We asked in his locals, where he lived, to his friends, to her friends and where she worked... No one seems to know where he and she had gone.-  
Daesung looked at Dongwook talking of his own soul mate, of him having a relationship with someone else that was probably the cause of his disappearance, and saw the sadness on his face. He didn't know if he was more from the thought of his lover in another’s wrong arms or the one of not being there for him when he needed him.  
-I'm sorry, Donnie.-  
-I can't blame him, though. It's really probable that he stills don't remember anything… I think I would have done the same if I were him. Right now I’m just worried about what could be happening to him.- Dongwook looked down, falling silent.  
-I will do everything possible to help you.- Daesung said then.  
-Thank you.- Dongwook said.  
-I’m happy you are here.- Youngbae said, looking at him.  
-Me too.- Daesung passed an arm around his soul mate shoulders, nearing him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead in the attempt of reassuring him.  
Youngbae closed his eyes at the contact and signed deeply. He really missed all that.  
They feel all silent again and when the shorter checked his phone and noticed the time, he and Daesung decided to go out.  
-Where are you going?- Dongwook asked, noticing them leaving.  
-We are going to my apartment to get some things.- Daesung answered. -I don’t think I will need them there anymore.-  
The elder smiled at him. -You’re right.- he said, standing up from the couch. He went to Daesung and patted his shoulder. -Welcome back to us, Dae.-  
-Thank you, Donnie.- Daesung smiled at him.  
Dongwook smiled too. -Go then. I’m going to see if our technician needs some help. See you tomorrow.-  
Youngbae and Daesung said goodbye to him and went out.  
As soon as they were out of the gate of the Institute Youngbae turned to Daesung.  
-I just destroy my car yesterday…- the shorter began to say.  
Daesung looked at him shocked and confused.  
-Please, don’t say anything. Long story.- Youngbae sighed. -Anyway, we have to take your car, if you don’t mind.-  
-Absolutely not.- he smiled at the other.  
They then walked to where Daesung had left his car and drove it to the younger’s apartment.  
Daesung led the way up the stairs of his building to his apartment.  
He found his keys in his left trouser pocket and opened the door.  
As soon as they entered, Youngbae began to look at their surrounding: the apartment wasn’t really big but it had everything and seemed really comfortable.  
-So you lived here?- the elder asked. -I like it.-  
Daesung nodded and smiled.  
-I have never been here before. Not even for a mission.- there was a sad expression on Youngbae’s face. -How can it be possible to live in the same city and never see each other for almost twelve years?-  
The other approached him and caressed his shoulder with a hand, standing behind. -Los Angeles is a really big city, Youngbae. I think I haven’t totally seen it yet, despite all my wanderings.- Daesung sighed and shrugged. -It just happened.-  
-I know.- Youngbae said, resigned. -It’s just that… If I had just came here…-  
Both of Daesung’s hands were on both of Youngbae’s shoulders, massaging them gently and soothingly.  
-Don’t think about it. We are together now and that’s all that matters.-  
Youngbae turned to him and hugged him. -You’re right.-  
They separated after some moments and the elder patted the other’s chest. -Come on. Let’s get your things.-  
They headed to the bedroom that was full of photographs too, and Daesung took out his bags and began filling them with his clothes.  
Youngbae helped him pack up the other things such as the photos, and put them in some box the other gave to him.  
Soon after everything was ready and they returned to the car.  
When they got back to the institute and have placed all Daesung’s belongings in Youngbae’s bedroom, the latter said that he needed to go to the infirmary and to wait for him there.  
Daesung let him go, even if a bit confused, and decided to finally take a shower.  
The warm and wet sensation on his skin was relaxing, all the emotions felt that day flowing like the water on him.  
Minutes later, as he went out of the bathroom with just a towel covering his lower part, he found Youngbae all naked on the bed, his skin all covered with the black of the runes, and a bottle of lube and some condoms on the night stand.  
His eyes widened and he felt a warm sensation passing through him, from his face directly to his dick.  
-You went to the infirmary for them, right?!-  
Youngbae just grinned and sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread, leaving his manhood exposed.  
Daesung moved towards him and the elder stood up and joined him halfway.  
-It would be our first time… If you don’t want…- the elder began to say, wrapping his arms around Daesung’s neck.  
The blue eyed placed a finger on his soulmate’s lips.  
-I would be mad if I said no. I have dreamed about this for so long…- he whispered, lowering his hands to Youngbae’s hips, before kissing him.  
It wasn’t like the kiss they shared some hours before, it was more intense and rough, full of passion and need.  
As soon as their lips touched, they parted, leaving their tongues to lead the game. They danced with each other and explored the other’s mouth, recalling all the flavors that were far in their memory.  
Youngbae sucked on Daesung tongue, before biting his lips and pulling it a bit toward himself. Meanwhile, he reached for the towel covering his soulmate’s waist, took it away and tossed it on the floor.  
They were both naked then and Daesung took advantage and encircled Youngbae’s sides with an arm and pressed their bodies together.  
He felt how the elder's cock began to harden as they kissed, and it brushed against his own.  
The sensation made them both moan and they parted, panting a bit.  
Daesung’s eyes went down on Youngbae’s body and noticed the black tattoo on his chest: it was the rune of their parabatai oath.  
-Mine isn’t visible.- he said.  
The elder looked at him before casting his gaze onto the other’s chest, knowing exactly of what the other was talking about. He caressed the skin when the heart was. -You know that my father covered all the signs that we were shadowhunters, right?-  
Daesung nodded. -Mine is visible because the new high warlock of Los Angeles restored it.-  
The younger frowned. -But the charm couldn’t be brake by no one but your father…-  
Youngbae then placed a finger on the other’s lips. -Shh. This is not the moment.- he said and returned to kiss him, not leaving time for the other to retort.  
The light blue eyes responded to it with the same eagerness of before and all his previous doubts were soon forgotten.  
When they parted, after minutes, Daesung looked into Youngbae’s eyes, reading in the green irises all the desire the other was feeling, and his heart skipped a beat. He began to push him backwards till the elder’s legs met the mattress and they fell onto it.  
Never leaving the other’s lips, he climbed onto him, balancing his weight on his knees and palms.  
Youngbae was half way sitting on the bed, still with his arms around Daesung’s neck. He pressed more on his nape, deepening the kiss.  
At some point, they stopped, forehead to forehead, a bit out of air from the rush.  
-This is my first time…- Daesung admitted, blushing lightly from the embarrassment.  
Youngbae smiled sweetly, caressed the hair on his nape and gave him a peck on the lips.  
-Don’t worry. It’s my first too.-  
The younger felt relieved by that and smiled back at his soulmate.  
Youngbae then pressed a hand on Daesung’s chest, pushing him down on the sheets and the pillows.  
Daesung never took his eyes away from his soulmate as he climbed on top of him, blocking his thighs with his weight, his cock brushing against the younger’s.  
The shorter began to kiss the other’s neck, right under his earlobe, before trailing down to where it met the shoulder. He stopped to bite and suck at some points.  
Daesung bent his head to the other side of where Youngbae was, leaving him space to his skin. At a bite more intense than the others, he moaned, encouraging the elder to continue with his ministrations.  
Youngbae went more down, where Daesung’s nipple was and took it between his teeth, biting it slightly. Then he caressed it with his tongue, circling it until it became hard. When he was satisfied with the result, he moved on to the other nipple, offering it the same treatment.  
Daesung remained still all the time, leaning his head back, lips parted and eyes closed. The warm and slick sensations were amazing: he had never felt something similar and that thought left him more excited for what was coming. His cock pulsed with desire and anticipation.  
In fact, as Youngbae ended with the last nipple, he left a trail of kisses down on Daesung’s abdomen, left hip and thigh.  
The younger then looked down at his soulmate, watching him avoiding his member, that was now fully erected, teasing him.  
-Oh, please…- Daesung moaned and Youngbae lifted his eyes to see his face.  
-Tell me what you want.- he breathed, nearing his mouth to his soulmate’s dick but not touching it yet.  
The look in the elder eyes was intense with excitement, a look Daesung had never seen in anyone eyes. He remembered when they were younger and they had exchanged that same look before kissing for the first time. It was like they were breaking some rules, like it was something forbidden… The same sensation was flowing between them right in that moment and that made everything more intense.  
-I want you to suck my cock.- Daesung said, his voice lower than normal. He saw Youngbae’s reaction, whose back was crossed by a shiver.  
The elder slightly nodded, before wrapping his lips around the other’s gland and beginning to suck slightly.  
Daesung reclined his head back once again and closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of his member in his soul mate's hot mouth.  
Youngbae went down more on the other's cock, almost taking it all in, his tongue caressing the vein under it.  
He felt the younger moan so he began to bob his head up and down, taking the base of his soulmate's dick with a hand and working on it at the same rhythm of his mouth.  
Daesung let out a long and low sigh of pleasure and looked down at Youngbae.  
The sight was amazing and hot, well over the limits.  
The younger extended a hand to touch the other's brown hair and caressed it sweetly before grabbing it roughly and pulling the other more toward his pubis.  
Youngbae looked up at him surprised but didn't hesitate, smiling a bit around the member between his lips for that reaction, and taking all of it down his throat.  
For a moment he thought he would have thrown up but he tried to relax and to feel the pleasure of his lover and his gag reflex finally relaxed, leaving him enough freedom to swallow all Daesung’s length.  
-Oh... Youngbae...- Daesung's voice was full of excitement and his breath was heavy and labored.  
The elder went faster on him and Daesung felt his limit nearing every moment more.  
In a matter of seconds, while his grip on Youngbae's hair tightened and his hips began to move in synchrony with the other's mouth and hand, he came in his soulmate's throat, letting out a low, raspy moan.  
Youngbae swallowed it all, before letting the cock out of his mouth with an obscene 'pop' and licking the remained come from the tip.  
Their eyes met then, and the elder smiled.  
-Where did you learn it?- Daesung asked between the panting.  
Youngbae shrugged. -Nowhere. It just felt natural.- he answered, lifting up, sitting on the bed between the other’s legs.  
Daesung smiled too and neared to him to kiss him.  
Their tongues met right away, even before their lips, intertwining in a sensual dance. Daesung tastes his own come and that made him more aroused. When they separated, a drop of saliva escaped the shorter’s mouth and Daesung caught it immediately, licking it away.  
He licked Youngbae’s lips too before crushing them with his. He bit his lower lip and kept it between his teeth while distancing from the other.  
Then Daesung let it go. -Are you ready?- he whispered, as if he was scared to be heard by someone. His heart was beating faster than ever.  
Youngbae nodded, nearing again to him and kiss him slightly on the lips.  
-Yeah. It's a lifetime that I'm ready for this.- he whispered on Daesung's mouth.  
The younger so reached toward the night stand, took the bottle of lube, opened it and pour some of the transparent liquid on his left hand.  
Youngbae too reached toward the night stand but took a condom instead. He opened it with his teeth and took it out. Then took some lube from Daesung's hand and took the younger's shaft already hard again in his hand.  
He covered it in the transparent liquid with some slow gestures and then put on the condom.  
In the meanwhile Daesung never took his eyes away from his soulmate, letting him preparing him, his lips a bit parted.  
When Youngbae finished, he lowered down on the bed and opened his legs, posing his feet on the sheets and exposing so his aperture.  
The light blue eyed lowered his lubed hand toward it and began to push a finger in.  
Daesung went slow, looking carefully Youngbae's expressions to notice whichever note of discomfort.  
The elder frowned at the beginning, not used to the feeling of being stretch, but then his features relaxed as so his body and let the pleasure overcame the pain.  
When his entire finger was in, Daesung began to rub the tip on the upper wall. He found Youngbae’s prostate and reserved to it some slow touches.  
Youngbae then let out a soft moan, his eyes closing and his head reclined back.  
The younger took that moment to insert a second digit that went to help the other in its ministration.  
Youngbae moaned louder this time and his hole clenched harder on Daesung’s fingers as if wanting to push them more in.  
The blue eyed followed the tip and pushed deeper, giving special attention to the bound of nerves that was making his soulmate crazy for pleasure.  
The rhythm became faster and soon a third fingers went in. The elder then began to rock his hips in unison with Daesung’s motions, while his breath began to be labored and he couldn’t help but moan as his lover worked in him.  
-Daesung… Please...- he breathed. Youngbae’s eyes turned up in ecstasy.  
When the younger felt Youngbae’s orgasm nearing, he took out his fingers, earning a groan from the other.  
Daesung went down on him, nearing his face to his lover’s one and kissed him gently near the ear. -I’m sorry, babe.- he whispered, smiling. -But don’t worry, this is going to feel much better.- As he said so, the elder’s eyes opened wide and they fixed on Daesung as he lift up and lube his cock just before adjusting it between his cheeks.  
Youngbae’s felt the pressure of Daesung’s gland on his hole which clenched in anticipation.  
They looked in each other’s eyes and, as Youngbae nodded, Daesung placed his hands on the bed near the elder’s head and began to push.  
The younger went slow again, not wanting to hurt his lover more than the necessary, and wait for the other to adjust to his intrusion.  
Youngbae let out a low breath and bit his lower lips as Daesung went deeper in him. His hands laced on to the younger’s nape, grabbing slightly the short hair on it.  
When the taller's cock was completely inside, he stopped, waiting for Youngbae’s consensus to go on. It didn’t come much later as the elder began to move under him, letting Daesung's dick slip out almost entirely and taking it back in.  
Daesung then pushed in and out slowly, still afraid of hurting his lover, but as he began to moan louder and louder at every thrust, he went faster, careful to push his gland against Youngbae’s prostate every time to give much pleasure as possible.  
Daesung straightened up, as Youngbae’s grip on his hair loosened.  
-Oh… Youngbae…- He moaned as his head fell back and his eyes closed, focusing on the sensations he was feeling. They were amazing: the hot and the pulsing of Youngbae’s walls around him, the slick sensation as he thrusted in him, the moans, the skin getting hotter and humid with sweat, Youngbae’s legs wrapping tightly around his waist to push him deeper… He was sinking in those sensations letting them control him.  
He gripped the elder’s hips, leaving little marks as his finger dug in the skin, thrusting as faster as he could.  
Youngbae, under him, seemed out of himself only moaning and panting, and grabbing desperately the sheets in searching of something to hold on to. His forgotten cock was bobbing up and down with every thrust.  
-Oh yeah… Fuck me!- he screamed in ecstasy.  
It took some more fast pushes to have them both climax. The first one to come was Youngbae that released his seed all over his stomach, last was Daesung that came at the feeling of Youngbae’s wall tightening more around his cock.  
They both moan the other’s name as they came and the younger collapsed on the other.  
They were both out of breath, their heartbeats were crazy and took them a while to return normal; a while in which they remained still.  
When they were relaxed again, Daesung slipped out of the other. Youngbae went to caress Daesung’s hair while he was resting his head on the elder’s chest where the parabatai rune was, listening to his heart.  
Daesung looked up at him. -I love you.- it was the first thing he said.  
The shorter smiled sweetly. -I love you too.- he said back.  
The younger lifted up and kissed him.  
-You were amazing.- Youngbae said when they parted. -I have never expected to feel this way.-  
Daesung blushed, all his eagerness of before disappeared.  
-Where did you learn it?- Youngbae asked, repeating the question the younger made before.  
He smiled. - Nowhere. It just felt natural.- he repeated too.  
Youngbae smiled too and kissed him again. His hand went down on Daesung’s softened cock and freed it from the condom, throwing it away in a bin near the bed.  
The elder then lifted up and crawled to the night stand, took out some tissues from the upper drawer and cleaned the come left on his stomach. He cleaned Daesung’s torso too and then throw away also the tissues.  
Then they adjusted more comfortably on the bed, resting their heads on the pillows, one in front of the other. Youngbae lifted up just a moment to take the sheet and covered them both before returning back beside his soulmate.  
The younger moved closer to the other, slipping an arm under Youngbae’s head and intertwining they legs. He began to caress his soulmate’s arm with his finger as he kissed his forehead.  
Youngbae placed his free hand on Daesung’s hip and looked up at him. -Are you anxious for tomorrow?- he asked.  
-Just a little.- Daesung sighed. -But you will be with me right?-  
Youngbae caressed him and smiled. -Always.-  
After a brief pause he returned to speak. -If everything goes well, they will have your rune unblocked and they will have you trained. We could do it together, if you want.-  
-I would love to.- Daesung smiled again. -I’m looking forward to it so I will be able to help you search for your brothers and to protect you.-  
The elder’s eyes grew moist. -I love you.- he said as a thank you.  
-I love you too.- the taller said back.  
They shared one more kiss before wishing each other goodnight, snuggling closer and falling asleep with a sweet smile on their lips.  
 

 

 

Dia's Time<br />  
I'm so so sorry for making you wait two month!!! :( <br />  
I'm going to go to University and the last month and this I had to study for the texts to enter and I had to come and go from and to another city for a few times to do them; so I really haven't found the time to finished it until now.<br />  
I wanted to post it on Jiyong's birthday but I couldn't make it, sorry. :/<br />  
Anyway, the chapter was longer than the others and there was also some smut (which I haven't written for a bit and never in english and with them. XD) so I really hope you liked it and that you will forgive for me for the wait. :)<br />  
I hope to see you soon again. :)


End file.
